Sweet High School Love
by CallieRobbins4
Summary: A/U: Samantha Traynor and her family all had to move to Vancouver from London. Sam has to start all over in a new town and High School. What will happen when Sam meets Mckenna Shepard, the top player in the high school soccer team and most popular kid in high school? Will it be happy ever after or unexpected hurdles on the way?
1. Chapter 1

"**Everybody loves pancakes"**

Samantha Traynor is starting high school as a Senior in East Logan Eletania in Vancouver. Her mom got a job as a research partner in a lab near Vancouver to start researching medical products. Her father always supported his wife so he went with them and also got a job near Vancouver as a public relations specialist. Samantha, her father Michael, mother Sarah all had to move from London to Vancouver during the summer because of the jobs. Samantha didn't leave much behind in London, she wasn't the popular one in school and wasn't a pro in the ladies department either. The move from London to Vancouver was a big welcome, a new start in Sam's life, maybe a new start in the love department to.

* * *

"Sam!" she could hear a faint voice in her state between blissful sleeping and a sweet dream of unicorns and- wait what?

"SAM" now she heard it a bit clearer, but she just wanted to sleep for 5 more minutes, just 5 more minutes and the unicorn would get its cookie.

"SAMANTHA LEAH TRAYNOR, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW I'M GOING TO THROW OUT THE NEW TOOTH BRUSH I BOUGHT YOU!"

Sam can't remember the last time she woke up this fast, she's not ashamed of her love for her tooth brush, oh that beautiful toothbrush that massaged her gums, teeth and got-ok back to the task or she won't see her tooth brush ever again. She sprinted to the bathroom brushed her teeth with her tooth brush, combed her hair and then put her white jeans and light denim jeans sleeveless vest on. She quite fancied the outfit. It was clean, casual and pretty. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and then grabbed her khaki green shoulder bag. She walked out of her room, down the hall with family pictures on the walls and then down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother Sara was currently making pancakes. Sam had inherited her mom's looks, same chocolate brown eyes, light mocha skin and dark black hair. But her traits she absolutely got from her father, not that she would ever admit to it, she was to proud to admit it. "Finally decide to come down Sammy?" her mom said with a smirk. "Yeah, when you threaten to throw my precious toothbrush away" Sam said with a scowl on her face "Aww don't be such a sour puss, next time you'll know to come down right away" her mom said with a wink and smirk "Good morning Sunshine" her mom came over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head "Morning mom" Sam said to her mom and hugged her. Sam tried to snag a pancake secretly behind her mother's back while they hugged, right before she was about to take the pancake her mom slapped her arm away "Don't you dare Samantha Leah Traynor, wait for your dad to come down and then we'll eat" Sam pouted and sat down by the table, how could her mom had known that? "DAAAD! HURRY UP IT'S PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST" Sam howled up the stairs. Her father came right down the stairs and in the kitchen and took a pancake right of the plate, ate it and gave her mom and Sam a big sloppy kiss on their cheeks "Morning Ladies" he said with a grin and sat down by the table and started reading the paper. Her mom had a disapproving look "like father like daughter" her mom said with a smile. Sam just laughed at that and took a pancake just like her father and absently ate it just like her father did for a couple seconds ago.

* * *

ok guys, first fanfic I have EVER posted, feel a bit nervous posting this but who has ever gotten better not taking risks right?

2 polls on my profile, one on who's going to be Sam's best friend and one on who's going to be Shepards best friend

Feel free to review and give me feedback/critique, follow and vote on the polls too :)

-H


	2. Chapter 2

"**Emerald"**

At the house she wasn't that nervous. Standing outside of East Logan Eletania, hugging her notebooks it really hits her.

What if the people hate her?

What if the people start mocking her for her asthma?

What if a faint during P.E and people start laughing?

Sam feels a turmoil of feelings and a unsettling feeling of sickness and uneasiness settles in her stomach. She tries to calm herself down and manages to calm down a bit. She opens the main door of the school and walks in with a new false found bravado, ready or not here it goes.

The sight she's met with is unbelievable. In all those high school movies where the new year in school begins and there's a bunch of people everywhere, hugging, kissing or talking about everything that happened that summer. Yeah, take that and try multiplying it with 100 and then you'll get the idea. Sam starts walking through the crowd of people who are eyeing her like a hawk eyeing its prey. Sam doesn't pay much attention to the people but feels a certain nervousness on all the eyes she feels at the back of her head. Sam tries occupying herself by searching for locker number. She finds it at the top row of red lockers, thank god, she absolutely HATES bottom lockers. She unlocks her locker throws in her bag and books. She takes her iPhone and unlocks it "8.57"

Oh bloody hell!

She only has 3 minutes on her to find her classroom and she doesn't even know where it is yet!

How does this school even work?!

She grabs all the books she needs, slams the locker shut and turns around ready to start running off to the classroom but goes crashing into a person instead.

"Umpf"

"What the-"

The crash sends them both in a heap of books and papers. The first thing Sam sees when she focuses on the person in front of her on the ground is red fiery short strands of hair covering a bit of emerald green eyes watching her intensely with a questioningly look.

"O-oh I'm s-s-sorry, I'm in a hurry to my class and I don't know where-"Sam says the words fast and in a stutter, why does this girl make her feel so jittery and nervous?

"It's fine no one got hurt right?" the girl stands up from the ground and offers Sam a hand and a small grin in Sam's way

Sam takes the offered hand and now they just stand with an inch apart from each other. The girl in front of her is about 2 inches taller than her, milky white skin with freckles covering her cheekbones and nose giving her an exotic look. Perfectly shaped eyebrows defying her green eyes with long eyelashes painted with mascara making them pop even more. Her figure is lean but muscular giving her an even more beautiful look than she already does.

"Hi, I'm Mckenna Shepard" Sam snaps out of her ogling and a slight red tint colors her cheeks when she realizes she hasn't even let go of the girls hand either. Sam shakes their hands instead to make it look like she greets the girls instead. Way to look even more awkward Traynor. First the crash and now this…

"Hi, I'm Samantha Traynor, everyone calls me Sam" Sam says to the other girl and still hasn't let go of the hand , the hand seems like a link between two people who can't be broken, neither one of them wants to let go just yet, until they remember the mess on the floor.

They start picking up all the books real fast and then there's only one book left on the floor. Sam heads for the book with her hand and Mckenna for the same book with her hand and their hands collide and fall on each other's on top of the book. They both blush and take their hands away slowly. Mckenna stands up and takes the book in question and hands it to Sam while their eyes linger on each other in a silent conversation. Once again they're only inches apart and they can't seem to break away from this feeling of unspoken understanding and this feeling of unification.

"HEEY SHEPARD, THAT YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND?"

:TBC:

* * *

2nd chapter out now, to the guest who reviewed, thaaaank youuu :D , the chapters will eventually get longer as the story progresses, the first chapters are like a intro into the story. This is going to be a fluff story between teenage Sam and Shep. As this is a alternate universe story they are going to have pretty different personalities than they have in the game. Just a warning :P


	3. Chapter 3

"**Calculus Time"**

"HEEY SHEPARD, THAT YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND?" a deep manly voice howled behind Sam and Mckenna making them both blush furiously and step away from each other.

"Oh shut up James" Sam sees Mckenna turn around and punch the guy, apparently named James on his right shoulder.

"Lola you're hurting my feelings, I was just messing around with you" James said with a feign look of hurt on his face and starts rubbing his right shoulder. Mckenna jabs his right shoulder.

"Ow damn it, you might be a woman but you punch like a man Lola, gotta watch my shoulders who else is going to win us a new football trophy this year?" James says with a cocky grin and Mckenna looks at him with a smirk and says

"Yeah well stop messing with me or there won't be any football trophy to win anymore" Sam laughs at that and the other girl turns around to look at Sam with a twinkle in her eye. Sam can't help but blush a bit, why does she always blush when Mckenna looks at her, they only met like 5 minutes ago?

"Bye James see ya later out in the field" Mckenna and James bro-hug and then James walks away to his class while Mckenna turns around to Sam.

"Sorry about him Sam, uhm he can be very vocal, and I might warn you about Garrus and Ash too" Mckenna rubs her neck while looking a bit embarrassed by the outburst James had a while ago.

"Oh it's ok, is James your boyfriend?" Sam asks and secretly wishes he isn't. Mckenna bursts out laughing and almost starts crying of laughter.

Did Sam say something wrong?

Did she just tell a joke she didn't understand or something?

Mckenna starts winding down from her laughter and Sam can't help but think she looks beautiful while laughing. The way the corners of her eyes wrinkle together and her emerald green eyes squint together and her pearly white teeth show them self behind her pouty full pink lips.

"No he's not my boyfriend, he's just my best friend. Our parents know each other since we we're born. He's like a brother to me" Mckenna says sincerely at the end and gives Sam a smile

"Maybe I'll tell you more about it later" Mckenna says mysteriously to Sam with a wink making Sam's blossom up in a soft shade of red

"Have I told you that you look adorable when you blush?" Mckenna says sincerely looking Sam right in the eyes. Her green eyes are in a lighter shade making them even more beautiful than before. Sam blushes and ducks her head making her hair swing across her eyes in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. She probably says that to all the girls here, it's not like Sam's that special or something.

"What class do you have now?" Mckenna asks Sam in an attempt to spare Sam from the blushing, Sam totally forgot the whole reason why they crashed, she was LATE!

"Oh god I'm going to be so late" Sam says in a panic and starts walking "I have calculus with Mr. Solus, and I still have to find the classroom a-a-and-"Mckenna walks ahead of Sam and then turns around and grabs Sam by the shoulder

"Ok Sam take it easy, breath in and out. It's ok, I know Mordin- Mr. Solus and he will understand that you're new and everything. Just keep breathing steadily." Mckenna coos softly to Sam seeing her distress. Sam has never actually gotten down from her panic attacks without using her inhalator. What's so different now than before?

"Lucky you I have calculus with Mordin, I'll show you the way, come on" Sam feels the weight of the situation fall of her shoulders, she can't explain why coming late to class makes her feel this way, it makes her feel bad coming late. Sam snaps out of her thoughts and sees Mckenna spectating her with an expectant look. Sam starts walking and Mckenna falls into her steps and they start walking to class together.

* * *

"Ah, Shepard late for class, again" says when Mckenna and Sam enter the classroom.

"You're lucky you're good in class" adds making Mckenna flush from embarrassment. Sam smirks, who knew she was a secret geek?

" I have a good reason this time, Samantha here is new to the school" Mckenna points a finger to Sam "and I offered to help her find the way to the classroom since I have the same class" Mckenna finishes with a grin. just sighs with a smile and points to a bench "fine, you're off the hook this time. But if you come late one more time I'm afraid I have to-"

"give me detention, I know, I know" Mckenna says and starts going to her bench and sits down and starts talking to a girl to the left of her bench. The girl has a foreign accent to her speech making Sam wonder where she's from. Not that many foreign people go to high school here. Except for her then, but she's hardly foreign when she's from Great Britain and speaks with a strong british received pronunciation. turns to Sam and says

"I'm Mordin Solus, Math teacher here in ELE, what's your name?" Solus says to Sam with a very witty and fast passed speech.

"My names Samantha Traynor, everyone calls me Sam" Sam says timidly with all the eyes watching her conversation with the teacher.

"Well Sam, you can go sit at the bench beside Steve " points his finger on a bench beside a boy with buz cut black hair, light brown skin and blue eyes.

"And the late arrival is all forgotten" Mordin adds to Sam making her smile a bit. Sam walked over to her bench and Steve smiled at Sam with a friendly smile making Sam relax a bit when she sat next to him.

"Hi, Steve Cortez" he extends a hand to Sam and Sam takes it

"Samantha Traynor" she says while shaking the hand

"You're new here right?" Steve asks with his head tilted a bit to the side

"My parents and I moved from London to Vancouver this summer" Sam reveals making Steve open his mouth in an O.

"That's so awesome! Well I hope you'll have a great time here, if you don't have anyone to hang with you can always hang out with me and my boyfriend Robert" Sam is giddy with excitement, another gay person in this school. Yay!

"Thanks for the offer Steve I'm sure I'll see you and Robert around" a paper lands on her desk and Sam takes it and looks around the class to see who threw it. Everybody is writing in their books, included Mckenna.

"ooh, secret message trading" Steve cuips to Sam

"Come on open it" Steve says in an elevated excited whisper. Sam opens it and inside it says:

'Want to meet me out in the fields 15.45?'

-M

"What does it say?" Steve asks probing for info. Sam doesn't answer to busy searching for Mckenna. Her eyes meet Mckennas at once. Mckenna lifts her hands in a "so" maner and a shy smile. Sam turns her head down to the note and starts writing and then sends the paper over to Mckenna. Sam watches as Mckenna reads the paper:

'Sure, let's just hope I can find the way'

-S

Sam sees Mckenna have a happy moment for herself and then Mckenna turns her head around to see if anyone saw it. Sam quickly ducks her head and starts writing in an attempt to spare Mckenna the embarrassment. Steve leans a bit to Sam and whispers

"Mckenna wrote the paper?" Sam nods and smiles, Steve laughs silently

"You go girl" he winks and starts writing on his paper

Yeah Sam, you go girl.

* * *

Longer chapter? hahah I though it was longer, some more Mckenna/Sam interraction next chapter and more FLUFF :D


	4. Chapter 4

"**Who likes short shorts?"**

Damn it where's Garrus?

Why did she have to send that note to Sam? Stupid, stupid, stupid Mckenna says to herself under her breath while she paces the hall outside Garrus class. Mckenna can't explain it but this girl just makes her do crazy things, she never sends notes to girls in the middle of class and Mckenna Shepard absolutely never blushes. She hasn't felt like this before, Sam literally came crashing into her life this morning and Mckenna hasn't stopped thinking about her and that scares her. Before she can go deeper in her thoughts the classroom door opens and all the students run out in a blur and then she finally sees Garrus face and Kaidan's? Does he go in this class?

"Hey, Shepard what're you doing here?" Garrus asks Mckenna with a confused face

"Hi Kaidan I'm just going to talk to Garrus really quick" Mckenna says and gives Garrus a look indicating to him that she needs to talk to him right now completely ignoring his previous question. Garrus always knows all of Mckenna's looks and he always uses it to his advantage. Good or bad he thinks with a smug grin. This particular look is a look of confused panic and Garrus can't help but think that Mckenna never had this look before? What the hell is going on?

"I'll see you in French Kaidan" Garrus tells Kaidan and Kaidan just nods his head and gives Mckenna a smile and walks away to his class. Mckenna grabs Garrus by his arm and drags him off to a private spot.

"Garrus you gotta help me" Mckenna says to Garrus with a panicked face and pleading eyes.

"What the hell is going on Shepard, something wrong with you? Someone dying?" Garrus says with a feign look of horror. Garrus infectious humor makes Mckenna smile but that smile quickly turns in to a serious one in an attempt to hide that Garrus got through to her.

"Shut up Garrus just listen to me real quick" Mckenna says with a small laugh and then continuous on

"So this morning when I was on my way to Calculus with Mordin, a girl crashed right into me while I was hurrying to class not trying to be late, again." Garrus nods along listening to Mckenna's words

"So she crashes right into me and our books are everywhere and we are on the ground from the crash-"

"Oh I sense something sexy on the way" Garrus says with dreamy eyes trying to imagine all of the sexy things that could've happened.

"Oh damn it Garrus just let me finish and then you can go on thinking whatever you want" Mckenna says slightly annoyed but with a looped smile.

"Ok, go on, I won't interrupt anymore, I swear" Garrus holds a hand to his heart and the other one by the side in a swear by the book fashion.

"And then I really see the girl, Garrus you should've seen her, she had really pretty brown eyes and this little nervous smile and she blushed when I just looked at her it was so adorable" Mckenna says in a dreamy sounding voice without even noticing it herself, if it hadn't been Garrus she wouldn't have let herself go in that direction. Garrus is probably the only one she trusts to fully let her guard down, well James and Ashley too. They are practically like siblings, the three musketeers. They grew up together and they have been inseparable since birth. She would take a bullet for them and they would take a bullet for her any day.

"So we we're in class and she started talking to Steve so I threw her a paper about if she wanted to meet me out in the field. I wanted to hang out with her more I don't even have her number, I don't even know where she came from!" Mckenna says in a panic

"So before the class ended I wanted to make sure that I could meet her again and thank god she answered yes and now I don't know why the hell I did it! I could've just asked for her number real fast after class or something. She'll probably think I'm some creepy person trying to take advantage of her or something, I don't even have anything to do with her" Mckenna says panicky with the situation she's stuck in Garrus just looks at her with a small smile

"Little Mckenna Shepard is in love!" Garrus says with a shit eating grin making Mckenna go red from embarrassment

"Shut up Garrus, I'm not in love!" Mckenna says crossing her arms defensivley while her face is still red from Garrus outburst

"Well your face says otherwise" Garrus remarks making Mckenna flush even more than before

"I don't know what this is Garrus, I've never felt like this, I can't even think straight when she's there. Even if I don't show it when I'm talking to her like she does when I talk to her." Mckenna says quietly with a far off look thinking.

"You'll figure it out Shepard, I can't say what you feel, you'll figure it out soon." Garrus says sympathetically to Shepard putting a hand on her shoulder in a friendly manor. He's never seen his friend this out of her element and confused.

"Act naturally out in the field with her and everything should work out. Maybe show her some of your soccer tricks? Show her the school to?" Garrus adds example after example making Mckenna feel more and more confident

"Thanks Garrus, I really needed this, and by the way, her name is Samantha or for short Sam and could you pretty please show her where the field is? I don't have the time to show her later" Mckenna says to Garrus with puppy eyes making him budge and agree to it

"Fine, Fine but this is just because you helped me with Tali in freshman year" Mckenna smiles and her eyes shine making Garrus laugh

"Thanks again Garrus, I'll text you later, and Sam has her locker two lockers away from mine, she should be there" Mckenna says and gives Garrus one pat on the back and starts walking away to her own class.

Damn it I should've asked Tali out myself Garrus thinks to himself and starts shaking his head while walking the opposite way to his own class.

* * *

So she does like me? Why else would she invite me to the fields?

Oh bloody hell, a girl that looks like that could never like her, stop overthinking Sam, and how is she supposed to find the fields?

Right after the bell rang Sam saw Mckenna sign "See you later" to her and then gave her a wave. Sam waved back before she went off to her other classes which were easier to find now that she had Steve with her. Steve and her have all the same classes and they have really bonded during them. Steve seems like a really nice guy and so does his boyfriend Robert too. Sam was currently by her locker and organizing her books before she was going to search for the fields and go meet Mckenna when a guy came and stood behind her.

"Hi Garrus Vakarian, one of Shepard's, I mean Mckenna's friends" Garrus says with humorous eyes while extending his hand towards Sam.

"Samantha Traynor, nice to meet you Garrus" Sam says accepting Garrus hand and shaking it.

"So Shepard isn't going to find out that I said this but she kinda begged me to make sure that you find the fields and don't get lost" Garrus says mischievously making Sam rethink her conversation from before, maybe she does like me? Nah couldn't be.

"Your word is safe with me Garrus" Sam laughs and they start to walk towards the fields

"I'm going to show you the fields real fast, I have a date with my girlfriend Tali in about a hour" Garrus says

"How long have you guys been together?" Sam asks making small talk while they walk

"About a year now, it was actually Shepard who pushed me into going out with her, she said to Tali that I liked her and then I was pretty much forced to ask her out" Garrus says with a glimt of love towards his girlfriend Tali.

"Sounds like Shepard can be a real pain?" Sam says with a smirk imagining freshman Shepard trying to push a much shyer Garrus towards his girlfriend Tali and trying to fuse them.

"I really needed the push then" Garrus says with a laugh thinking about the 'old days' as they arrive at the fields

"Well Sam here's the field, it looks like Mckenna's still in soccer practice so you might have to wait a bit. It was nice talking to you, Mckenna is really right about you" Garrus says micheviously at the end making Sam wonder what Mckenna talked about with Garrus.

"Thanks for showing the way Garrus, see you in school tomorrow" Sam says and waves after him and he waves back at her. Sam takes a seat at the benches at the bottom and starts inspecting the field. The field is really big with a setup of soccer goals and green grass with white painted lines. The field is surrounded with benches and no people except Sam and the sky is slightly gray indicating that it will start to rain soon. But the one thing that captures Sam's eyes is the sight out on the grass. Mckenna in black short shorts exposing her milky white toned legs and a white tight fitting soccer T-shirt with E.L.E printed in the front with red letters and a black contour cowering the outsides of the letters. The back of the t-shirt says Shepard 4 with white letters and black contour. Mckenna's face is slighty flushed and a single sweat drop is making its way down the side of her face. Her hair is put up in a messy ponytail and a black thin head band with a few red hair strands covering the side of her head when she sprints after the ball. The way her muscles bunch up in effort when she shots the ball and the sight infront of Sam makes her almost combust randomly. Sam shifts in her seat slightly trying to take her mind of the image but all for nothing when she opens her eyes and sees Mckenna in all her glory out in the field highfiveing and patting her teammates back a good practice match. All of the team leaves except Mckenna. Mckenna looks at her watch and then around the field finally seeing Sam. Sam waves at Mckenna and Mckenna grins down on the field towards Sam and waves back.

"COME ON DOWN HERE!" Mckenna shouts up to Sam smiling and waving her hand towards herself. Sam smiles slightly and makes her way down towards Mckenna on the other side of the field.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty, we're practicing for the match against West Thompson High and its really exhausting" Mckenna says to Sam but the only thing Sam hears is sweaty, sweet mother of all that's holy don't apologize for the sweat, Sam can't stop thinking about how hot Mckenna looks like now and a twitch low in her stomach makes her aware of that.

"I-It's ok" Sam says dumbfounded when she sees Mckenna practically downing the water bottle in one swing and a couple of water droplets escaping her pink lips and making their way down her chin and down her neck to her cleavage. Sam snaps her head up fast praying to God that Mckenna didn't notice but judging from the smirk she has behind the bottle she had noticed.

"Want me to show you some tricks on the field?" Mckenna says to Sam with a hopeful smile, she looks so cute right now she can't deny her Sam thinks.

"Ok, but I might warn you I'm not a sport type of person and I have asthma so I have to take it easy" Sam says making her way out by one of the goals and Mckenna follows right behind her with a soccerball

"Don't worry I'll take it easy on you, just say when we'll stop and we'll stop" Mckenna says cockily towards Sam with a smirk towards her.

"HAH don't worry, I wonder how it'll feel when I win over the great Captain of the East Logan High soccer team. A newbie wins over the great Shepard" Sam says smugly towards Mckenna while knowing that she'll practicly be dominated by Mckenna

"We'll see Sam, we'll see" Mckenna says while putting the ball down and dribbling her way towards Sam. Sam tries to block her and take her ball but Sam isn't a good soccer player so she practically fails at that and Mckenna shots the ball right in the bottom left corner of the goal. Mckenna does a little happy dance making Sam burst out laughing. Mckenna smiles and waits for Sam to attack her goal. Sam dribbles the ball and shoots it missing the whole goal, a little embarrassed by the shot Sam waits for Mckenna to get the ball. Mckenna comes dribbling towards Sam and puts the ball right infront of Sam's feet.

"Here let me show you a trick" Mckenna says softly going behind Sam and puts a hand on her back and starts humming to a song. Sam gets entirely distracted by the warm hand on her back and the feel of Mckenna's body so near her.

"I always try humming to a song, makes me go into the rhythm of shooting and dribbling the ball right. Come on think about a song you like and hum, and don't say this to anyone, our little secret" Mckenna winks to Sam and encourages her to start humming to a song. Sam starts thinking about songs she can hum to and then she gets it.

The Only Exception by Paramore

Sam starts humming the song and then starts dribbling the ball with Mckenna's hand still on her back making her feel secure in a way. They dribble up to the goal and then Mckenna stops them.

"Now take your right foot and shoot with the chorus of the song, take the side of your foot and shoot" Mckenna says near Sam's ear her hot breath washing over Sam's face and neck making Sam feel hot and bothered.

"I'm left footed" Sam says quietly

"Really? That's cool, I didn't notice it before" Mckenna says in awe

"Now try shooting the ball" Mckenna says and Sam shoots the ball right in the goal and she jumps up in happiness, she has never shot and dribbled this good with a soccer ball, she absolutely sucks at P.E. Sam turns around and embraces Mckenna in a hug. The embrace feels like home, like a hot chocolate on a snowy day, like sitting in front of an open fire with a blanket while it's raining outside. Sam releases Mckenna from the hug and she sees Mckenna grinning like an idiot.

"You did it Sam! Now let's see if you can finally conquer "The Great Shepard" Shepards says making quotating fingers and places the ball by Sam again

"You go first, you need it" Mckenna says smugly and stands by the goal.

Sam starts humming to the song again and dribbles the ball, Mckenna comes right in front of her and tries to block the soccer ball, Sam misjudged the distance making her foot come behind Mckenna's making them both fall over on the grass with Mckenna on top of Sam. Sam's heart starts beating faster and she doesn't feel the need to get up from the grass yet. Mckenna looks into Sam's eyes and Sam looks into Mckenna's, both of them searching for something and they both find it

"Which song did you hum at before?"Mckenna says quietly inching a bit closer to Sam making copper colored hair strands fall around them like a curtain, Sam bites her lip

"The Only Exception" Sam says breathlessly and then she feels Mckenna's lips against her own. Soft warm lips glide against her own. Sam puts her hand at the back of Mckenna's neck and pulls her closer. Mckenna settles herself more comfortably against Sam and kisses her more deeply, she swipes her tongue on Sam's bottom lip and Sam willingly accepts, their tongues engage in a slow dance trying to taste each other. They stay like that until the need of oxygen overtakes. They separate breathlessly and see the exact same thing they were searching for before. Love.

* * *

Sorry for not updating faster but this chapter was a big one as you can see, tell me what you think about it :)

The song 'The Only Exception" is a really old Paramore song but I think it fit really well with the moment

See you at the next chapter :D!


	5. Chapter 5

"**Baby"**

Mckenna grins like an idiot on top of Sam making her emerald green eyes shine in a brighter color and Sam blush. Mckenna gives Sam a little peck on her lips and a small peck on each one of her now red cheeks.

"I wanted to do that this morning but you know that would classify as sexual assault" Mckenna says laughing and making Sam giggle. They stay like that smiling and mapping every feature on each other's face. Sam takes her finger and glides it along Mckenna's cheekbones trying to map every single freckle on her face. Sam bites her bottom lip in concentration while swiping her finger down the side of Mckenna's face down to the one dimple she has on the right side of her cheek. Sam finally looks at Mckenna's eyes again and sees them mapping all of Sam's features as well and they finally lock onto Sam's soulful brown ones. Sam takes a tendril of red hair and tucks it behind Mckenna's ear and they both lean in when a couple of water droplets fall at the back of Mckenna's neck. Mckenna frowns in confusion and takes her hand at the back of her neck and swipes the water droplets off when another set falls on her back and on Sam's forehead.

It's was sunny earlier in the day and pretty hot that's why Mckenna wore shorts to practice

The sky was grey but it was still-

Mckenna finally connects the dots feeling really stupid for not knowing it at once

The water droplets are rain!

And Canadian rain this season is like a monsoon crashing at once, she's got to get Sam out of here or they'll both be soaking wet within a second. Mckenna flies up pulling Sam with her flush against her body. Rain starts to cascade down at them and Mckenna grabs Sam's hand and starts running towards the lockers

"COME ON SAM WE GOTTA HURRY" Mckenna shouts over the rain while they're both running towards the lockers Mckenna still holding Sam's hand tightly while they run. When they finally reach the lockers they're both dripping from the rain and they both look like drowned rats, hurrying didn't help at all. They see each other and start laughing at the sight in front of them. The front of Mckenna's shirt is soaking wet and Sam can see right through the shirt. The wet shirt clings against Mckenna's body making it easy for Sam to see her front. The shirt clings perfectly against Mckenna's stomach and outlines her perfectly toned stomach abs. The wet shirt made it easier for Sam to see Mckenna's black sports bra and part of her cleavage. Sam couldn't stop her mouth from watering and all kinds of inappropriate thoughts to flash through her brain, she was even sexier all wet from the rain instead of sweat.

The laughter slowly dies down and Mckenna starts walking over to a red locker. She takes out two towels, some tight fitting workout pants and another one of her `Shepard´ soccer t-shirts but it's in red instead. She gives Sam one of the towels to dry herself, the workout pants and the soccer t-shirt.

"Here take these and put them on, I can at least spare you from going home all wet." Realizing the double meaning of the sentence Mckenna just said made them both start blushing furiously

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that, I-I just thought a-about the rain a-a-nd- you're soaking- I mean wet- I-I mean damp, Uh I-I'm just going to go over there and start ch-ch-changing" Mckenna says it all in a stutter and her face covered in a deep red blush. Mckenna starts walking fast to a shower area at the right of the lockers. Sam laughs to herself and starts changing into the clothes she got from Shepard.

"So Sam we didn't have much time talking out there, where'd you come from?" Mckenna said from the shower area in an elevated voice and her voice echoed of the walls. Sam had just put on her pant she got from Mckenna, the feel of the material is soft and it feels like you aren't wearing any pants at all! And it makes her bum look great too! Anyways…

"I just moved this summer from London with my Mom and Dad" Sam says as she puts on Mckenna's soccer shirt. The shirt smelled just like Mckenna and Sam revels in the feel of wearing something from Mckenna. She actually might just keep the shirt!

"Oh cool, I think I would've remembered a pretty face like yours" Mckenna says with a smug grin to herself as she puts on her own change of clothes in the shower area.

"You flatterer, you're just buttering me up so I can do you're calculus homework we got, I saw you struggling with it earlier in class" Sam says with her own smug grin as she sits down on the bench by Mckenna's locker waiting for her to come out. Mckenna peaks out of the corner real fast to see if Sam is dressed or not, she isn't sure if the girl is comfortable to show herself yet. Mckenna sees Sam fully dressed and waiting so Mckenna starts walking over to her and sits at the right of Sam and grins.

"Yeah, yeah someday you will, and why did you move to Vancouver specifically?" Mckenna asks as she turns around fully towards Sam and crosses her legs to be more comfortable on the bench.

"My mom got a job here as a research partner and my dad got a job here so mom wouldn't be alone as a public relations specialist. I moved because I had to, can't really support myself, haven't even finished high school" Sam states to Mckenna leaving out the 'no friends and connection' part. But as if Mckenna knew something was missing she asked.

"What about your friends?" Mckenna asks curiously

"I, uhm, I didn't have any, I wasn't the what's it called, the popular kid in school" Sam says it in a low voice feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I shouldn't have asked it so bluntly, I'm sorry Sam, you'll get tons of friends here, I'll make sure of that, and if you don't you always got me" Mckenna says with a grin taking Sam's right hand in hers and holds it like that, Sam turns her sad smile into a real smile slowly when she realizes that Mckenna Shepard actually is holding her hand.

"I didn't ask you about your family, what do they do?" Sam asks realizing she hasn't asked anything about Mckenna personally.

"My Mom's in the Army, she's 2nd Lieutenant to be exact, we moved around a lot but when we got back to Vancouver, I asked her if we could stay, Garrus, James and Ashley were also starting high school here, she worked it out and we stayed. Been here since freshman year"

"What about your father, any siblings?" Sam sees as Mckenna visibly pales and her eyes turn dark but she quickly hides it away with a smile, Sam can see that it's not the typical jovial and positive Mckenna smile.

"Oh I forgot about the soccer balls I was supposed to put in, they're right there; I'll fix it real fast." Mckenna points at the net of balls and walks over to them. Sam clearly confused just sits and waits till Mckenna is ready. Mckenna on the other hand is fighting tears as she "fixes" the balls and puts them into the storage. She's not sure if she's ready to reveal this side, the vulnerable and damaged side of hers that she doesn't show at all. She pulls herself together, takes a couple of breaths and walks out to Sam and resumes her place she had before. Sam looks at her with concerned eyes as she waits for Mckenna to speak.

"I, uhm, I'm not ready to talk about it yet Sam." She sees as Sam stares at her with a hurt look in her eyes and Mckenna quickly adds

"It isn't that I don't trust you! It's just that I don't think I'M ready yet, to go through the memories again, it-, it hurts" Mckenna's words fade at the end as she tries to fight the tears. One tear manages to escape and Sam quickly catches it with her thumb swiping it away from Mckenna's cheek. Mckenna tears up even more and she starts to openly sob. Sam catches Mckenna into her arms and wraps her arms around her. Mckenna puts her head into the crook of Sam's neck and loosely wraps one arm around Sam's waist and cries. Sam feels Mckenna's hot tears against her neck and she softly strokes Mckenna's hair and starts rocking them back and forth whispering soft nonsense into Mckenna's ear. Sam only stops when Mckenna stops sobbing and she finally releases her. Somehow during the comforting Mckenna found her way into Sam's lap, which didn't bother Sam at all. Sam wipes Mckenna's damp tear stained cheeks dry and takes a tendril of hair and tucks it behind Mckenna's ear. Mckenna just stares at her for a minute and then smiles a small smile.

"You ok?" Sam asks softly and Mckenna nods a yes not ready to start talking yet.

"Come on I'll walk you home, you're not going home alone like this" Sam says with concerned eyes as she rubs Mckenna's back and they both stand up.

"I actually drove here" Mckenna says silently avoiding Sam's eye contact at all cost as she stares at anything but her eyes.

"Then I'll drive you home and I'll walk home or something" Sam says really not caring how far away Mckenna lives, she's not going to leave Mckenna alone like this, something inside of Sam reacts protectively and wants to protect the girl from all evil and Sam absolutely hates seeing Mckenna cry, even if she's only seen her cry this once.

Sam takes the rest of Mckenna's and her stuff and locks Mckenna's locker. Sam puts her free hand at the small of Mckenna's back and leads her out of the locker rooms towards the main building of the high school.

"The shirt fits you" Mckenna says softly trying to lead the subject away from the moment of weakness she had in the lockers. Sam realizes it and goes ahead to spare Mckenna from the tension. When she's ready to talk, she'll talk.

"It does doesn't it? I might just keep it" Sam grins and makes a twirl around inspecting how it looks on her and smiles at Mckenna. Mckenna finally laughs a real laugh finally acting like her old self making them both forget about the incident in the lockers for now.

"You can keep it if you help me with the calculus?" Mckenna says and wiggles her eyebrows at the suggestion.

"Ok, ok, it's just because I like this t-shirt so much" Sam says jokingly trying to put her affection on the t-shirt instead of on Mckenna.

"And here I thought it was because you liked me so much" Mckenna says feigning a hurt look making Sam giggle. Mckenna looks at Sam with the same twinkle she had when she first crashed into her this morning and that makes Sam wonder again, what is that?

"This may not be the perfect moment but I have to ask you, uhm, do you, uhm, like me?" Sam asks nervously playing with her hands as they near the main building of the high school. Mckenna stops and turns around to Sam with a frown on her face

"Of course I like you Sam" Mckenna says completely unfazed by Sam's question

"Not like friends like but like, like-like" Sam says animating it with her hands. Mckenna walks over to Sam takes her hands and looks straight into Sam's eyes. Mckenna's eyes have that same twinkle as before.

"I may have just met you this morning, may have kissed you like a minute ago and revealed a part of my past story almost no one in the high school knows, except Ash, Garrus and James, they don't even know the full story." Mckenna says still looking straight into Sam's eyes and lets out a little breathless laugh

"But I really, really like you Sam" Mckenna says smiling wide making all her teeth show and eyes crinkle up in the corners.

"You do?" Sam says softly in disbelief as Mckenna is only an inch away from her face practically touching her nose.

"Yeah I do, I though the kiss at the field proved that?" Mckenna says grabbing Sam's waist and lifting her up with her strong arms making Sam let out a shrill of surprise when seconds later Mckenna's lips connect with hers and Mckenna spins them around still kissing her. Sam smiles against Mckenna's lips when she feels Mckenna do the same. The kiss making Sam's heart beat faster and the butterflies to completely go wild in her stomach as their lips glide against each other warming them to the core. Mckenna stops spinning them and puts Sam down on the ground again still holding her around her waist. Both Mckenna and Sam can't stop grinning as they watch each other again.

"That better prove it" Mckenna says smiling and then gives Sam a small peck again and says

"Come on get your bag from your locker and I'll drive you home and then back to me, don't think I forgot about what you promised me." Mckenna says referring to the calculus homework Sam said she would help with to keep her soccer shirt. Mckenna would've let Sam keep it anyway; at least she got something from it now she thinks to herself smirking again.

"You're unbelievable, you kiss me like that and the only thing you can think about is your bloody calculus homework you need help with" Sam says feigning annoyance pushing Mckenna away from her by her shoulders. Mckenna laughs but gets back to Sam and wraps her arms around her waist and looks at Sam with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you, and you will come over right?" Sam's heart soars at the use of 'baby' and caves in almost immediately, puts her hands behind Mckenna's neck stands up on her tip toes and gives Mckenna a small peck. The first one she initiated herself.

"Fine I'll come over, go to your car and I'll find you in the school parking lot in a sec, I just have to go to my locker real fast." Sam says as they near the main building. Mckenna nods and starts walking towards the parking lot while Sam turns around to walk in the main building to her locker. Right when she's about to open the door a hand grabs her and spins her around into a familiar body, she sees a flash of emerald eyes and then she gets a fast kiss on her lips making her stomach do somersaults. Sam opens her eyes and sees Mckenna and Sam grins.

"Now you can go" Mckenna says grinning back taking her backpack on her right shoulder winks and walks away to the parking lot leaving Sam flustered and amazed of how Mckenna can make her feel. Sam collects herself and walks in the building that is empty of all students, all gone for the day. She opens her locker and a note flies out. She opens the note in curiosity and reads it

_Mckenna may act sweet but things turn for the worse._

What is this note?

Sam turns around trying to see if someone is still there but no one is around.

Who could've written this note and how did they see Mckenna and Sam?

They could've seen them out in the field or right outside here, right?

She throws the paper in again takes her things and starts walking out of the building towards the parking lot still dwelling over the note that was left in her locker. She nears the parking lot and sees Mckenna leaning against the side of a black Audi A3 car. Mckenna sees Sam's distressed face and wonders what happened during the short time she was in the high school.

"Is there something wrong Sam?" Mckenna asks with concerned eyes and Sam just smiles a reassuring smile not wanting to tell her about the note yet. Probably some prank or something nothing to worry Mckenna about.

"No, nothing's wrong, come on let's go" Sam says and Mckenna opens the door to the car and holds it open. Sam laughs at the chivalrous act.

"What a gentlewomen" Sam says as she gets in the car and makes herself comfortable.

"Maybe I just wanted a good view of your ass?" Mckenna says with mischievous eyes and a smirk.

"Mckenna!" Sam shrieks in embarrassment as she flushes into a deep red color and covers her face.

"What? You have a nice ass" Mckenna says as she gives Sam a kiss to the cheek closes the car door shut and goes to her own side and enters the car. Sam's cheek warms up where Mckenna just kissed her and Sam once again blushes, why can't she stop blushing bloody hell. Mckenna turns towards Sam and says

"You ready? You've got to give me directions to where you live and then I'll drive you to my house from there." Mckenna says as she puts the key into the ignition and starts the car. She drives it out of the parking lot and starts driving it smoothly down the roads.

"You can turn on the radio, I like it when there's some music on while I drive, it gets too quiet if there's not anything on." Mckenna explains and points to the stereo while her eyes are still focused on the road. Sam explains to Mckenna how she's going to drive to Sam's house while she scans through the radio.

"**What the fox**-"Sam goes to the next station at once, that song annoys her too much.

"**You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceilin'****  
**** And ooh wee it's the ultimate feelin**'" Suga Suga by Baby Bash comes on the radio and Sam starts singing along.

"**You got me lifted feeling so gifted****  
****Sugar how you get so fly****?**" Sam sings looking towards Mckenna and Mckenna smiles with a knowing smile continuing on with the song after Sam.

"**Suga suga how you get so fly? Suga suga how you get so fly**?" Mckenna sings and Sam laughs clapping her hands together and throws her head back against the seat. Mckenna has never seen anything more beautiful than this and her heart beats faster at this thought. Mckenna sees as Sam continues on with the shuffling.

"**We can't stop no we won't stop"**

"**High dive into frozen waves"**

"**Don't wanna break your heart wanna give your heart a break"**

"**Hey yeah, don't let em know were coming**" Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons comes on the radio and Sam lets it play, not many radio stations play indie music. To Sam's surprise Mckenna starts singing with the lyrics

"**Hey yeah, tiptoe higher****  
****Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low**** "**Mckenna sings and Sam decides to sing along.

"**Hey yeah, tiptoe higher!"**Mckenna turns around to Sam with a grin and surprised facial expression.

"You know who the Imagine Dragons are?" Mckenna says gleefully

"Of course I know who they are! What's your favorite song on the night vision album?" Sam says also gleefully, finally she found someone who listens to them!

"Oh I can't choose between them they are all pure gold to listen to" They start talking about the band and songs and other music they listen to. It's like there's no one else on the world but them two talking in their own bubble. Sam looks at Mckenna and her heart soars. Mckenna is so engrossed in the subject that she can't even hear that Sam stopped talking. Mckenna's eyes are shining and she has a smile playing on her lips as she talks about music in general. Mckenna finally hears that Sam isn't talking and turns around towards her and sees Sam watching her with dreamy eyes.

"What?" Mckenna asks with a smile and confused eyes. Sam sits quiet in her seat for a second and then finally says

"You're cute when you get all nerdy over music" Sam says still looking at Mckenna like she's the only one on this planet making Mckenna blush

"I don't get nerdy over music!" Mckenna says in an elevated voice still blushing and Sam just laughs.

"Who's always blushing now?" Sam says with a smirking smile and Mckenna pouts. They almost miss Sam's house during the playful banter but Mckenna parks the car smoothly right outside Sam's house in the last minute.

"So here it is, I'll wait in the car" Mckenna says and leans over gives Sam a kiss and then whispers in her ear

"I can't stop kissing you" she says in a soft voice as she nibbles Sam's ear lobe and Sam kisses her back on the lips as she leans out.

"I can't stop kissing you either" Sam says and gets out of the car with a new spring in her step as she nears the door of her house. She can't stop thinking of Mckenna even if she's just 5m behind her in the car. This is going to be all new for Sam and scary too.

She's never been in love. What if she can't open up to Mckenna? She doesn't want to get hurt. Mckenna has some kind of secret and the note in her locker is still in the back of her mind.

* * *

Oh snap dropped some bombs in this chapter. A bunch of fluff in this chapter to, didn't want it to be too angsty, it's the of their relationship after all :3

I wanna say thank you to Feni who always reviews on every chapter I post and to all the other fanfictioners who follow,review and favorite, thanks :)!

One more thing, do you guys want me to update more or should I stick with the one update per week?

Songs:

The Fox (what does the fox say?)- Ylvis

Suga Suga- Baby Bash

We can't stop - Miley Cyrus

Clarity- Zedd

Give your heart a break- Demi Lovato

Tiptoe- Imagine Dragons

(I'm saving the better music for something special later *smirk*)

See ya next chapter :D!


	6. Chapter 6

"**One done"**

Samantha enters her home with a smile still playing on her lips. She sees that there are no jackets on the hooks right next to the door and no shoes on the ground under the hooks which means that her parents aren't home yet so she writes a note telling them that she's over at Mckenna's (new friends) house and that she'll be home when they're done and then leaves the note at the kitchen table. Sam knows that they're more than friends but she's not going to write that on a note to her parents after the first day in school, 'Hi mom and dad I met a girl this morning and we kissed', not a good move. Sam runs up to her room that's still left in a mess from this morning and then in to her bathroom dumping her wet clothes not bothering to fix them yet, she'll have time for that later. She makes her way down the stairs takes her khaki green shoulder bag by the door where she dumped it before she went upstairs and makes her way to the door and opens it. She makes sure to lock the door and then walks the path between her door and Mckenna's Audi and enters the car where Mckenna's waiting and listening to … The Beatles?

"Really Mckenna?" Sam says amused at Mckenna jamming along to such an old band.

"What? I can't listen to The Beatles?" Mckenna says tuning down the music and starts up the car upon seeing Sam and smiles a cheeky smile. Sam just shakes her head and chuckles; Mckenna never seems to amaze her.

* * *

They near Mckenna's house, a one floor light yellow house with grey roof tiles and white outlined windows, a garage with the same color connected to the house and a beautiful front wooden front porch with a wooden swing. The house is small yet big all at once, it's simply put stunning.

"Your house is beautiful Mckenna" Sam says in awe as she looks at the house and Mckenna looks at Sam with a small smile.

"You think so?" Mckenna asks questioningly as she pulls the car into the drive way and into the garage parking it. Sam just nods still busy inspecting the house. Mckenna pulls the key out of the ignition and opens the car door going around the car and opens the door for Sam. Sam rewards Mckenna with a kiss to the lips making Mckenna's knees almost buckle just from that simple small peck from Sam. She'd do anything for Sam if she'd get rewarded like that. Mckenna shakes her head trying to shake away her thoughts before they get out of hand, her libido goes up a notch even if Sam just stands near her, she might not be able to hold herself from ravaging Sam right there on the spot.

"Come on I'll show you around the house" Mckenna says as she slips her hand into Sam's wanting to have a small physical link with Sam while she shows her around. She feels Sam squeeze her hand softly and Mckenna leads them to the living room first and shows Sam around. The living room is equipped with an open fire and soft plushy couches and a kitchen is connected to the living room. Mckenna leads Sam to the kitchen and points to a bar stool by a granite looking counter top and gestures for Sam to sit down.

"You want something to drink or eat?" Mckenna says as she opens the fridge and takes out a cold Snapple pink lemonade for her and waits for Sam to choose. Sam dingles her legs off the bar stool as she thinks.

"Do you have a Fanta Exotic?" Sam asks hopefully remembering the sweet taste of the fruity Fanta she always bought after school back in the UK wanting to taste it again.

"Sorry baby, I'll buy some for you the next time you come around" Mckenna says apologetically as she sees Sam get a disappointed look. Mckenna looks around the fridge trying to find another soda Sam might like hating to see such look on Sam's face. Mckenna finds another soda they surely don't have in the UK and even here in Canada. When they lived over in Germany when her mom had to go through some military training, Mckenna went out to buy some soda for her gaming time and accidentally stumbled across this flavor. This is the last can of Mckenna's precious juice and she wouldn't get any until next year. Mckenna takes it behind her back closes the fridge door and smiles at Sam. She'd sacrifice it for Sam.

"Close your eyes real quick Sam" Mckenna says as she takes a glass and places it in front of Sam and sits next to her. Sam eyes Mckenna suspiciously trying to figure out what she's going to do. Mckenna still doesn't reveal what's behind her back waiting for Sam to close her eyes.

"Come on close your eyes, trust me" Mckenna says still looking at Sam waiting for her to close her eyes. Sam closes her eyes slowly and listens to the sounds Mckenna is making. A cling from the glass against countertop and then a fizz could be heard from a soda can opening and being poured into the glass.

"Now open your eyes" Mckenna says waiting for Sam to see what she has presented. When Sam opens her eyes she sees a normal glass filled with a yellow liquid. Sam frowns and looks at Mckenna, what was so secretive about this?

"Now taste it and tell me if you've tried any soda like this" Mckenna says and waits excitedly for Sam to taste it. Sam takes the glass and smells it first, she can't really put a finger on what it smells like. When she puts her lips on the glass and tastes the liquid her eyes widen and her taste buds feel like they're having a party inside her mouth.

"Wow this tastes absolutely delicious!" Sam says and takes another sip of drink, it surely beats the Fanta Exotic.

"Now guess what the soda is called?" Mckenna says and takes a small sip of her own drink and then guzzles it all down not realizing she was so thirsty until she started drinking.

"Some sprite limited edition or something" Sam says still occupied with looking at Mckenna drinking her Snapple, how can this girl make drinking look sexy? Mckenna looks at Sam lifts her eyebrows and smiles

"Why do you have that dopey look on your face, you're supposed to guess the soda" Mckenna says smiling wide taking a slow sip from the drink clearly knowing what she's doing to Sam. Sam places her hands on Mckenna's knees leans forward with a sweetly smile and says huskily

"Well I know another game we can play" she says as she leans in even closer to Mckenna. Mckenna stares wide eyed and she feels her heart beat increasing and her face getting warm. Sam leans out enjoying that she can have that effect on Mckenna and having the reversed roles, she should be the awkward blushing one not the flirting one.

"Let's play chess!" Sam says and jumps of the barstool making Mckenna glare at her; oh Sam knows exactly what she's doing. Sam just winks and sits right back at her seat and says

"I'm kidding, although I play chess better than I do soccer. We'll have time to play chess some other time." Sam says making Mckenna chuckle remembering Sam's failed attempt at shooting the ball into the goal. Right when Mckenna is about to remark on that Sam takes her hand over Mckenna's mouth and says

"Don't you dare, I had jeans on you had short shorts!" Sam says trying to defend herself already knowing Mckenna wouldn't believe it. Even though you couldn't see Mckenna's smile behind Sam's hand you could see how Mckenna's eyes squinted together shining making her eyes be the sign of smiling. Mckenna takes her hand around Sam's wrist and kisses her palm pulling it away holding Sam's hands in her lap.

"Yeah, whatever you say Sam" Mckenna says amused taking the last sip from Sam's glass, Damn it she had to try the last drop of the Fanta Shokata. Sam snatches the glass away from Mckenna's hand with a gasp

"You drank it all up!" Taking the glass upside down and shaking it

"It's was my last Fanta Shokata! They don't make them here in Canada, the next time I get it again is like in a year from Germany" Mckenna explains looking not guilty at all rather grieving her last soda can. Sam on the other hand grins; Mckenna gave up her favorite soda to her.

"I'm sorry baby, you'll make it till then" Sam says apologetically but with a smile she's trying to hide by Mckenna's attachment to the soda as she rubs the side of Mckenna's neck and shoulder with her hand. Mckenna leans forward and gives Sam a big smack on the cheek and says

"Come on let's do some homework" she goes up from her seat and takes the glasses they used and puts them in the sink. She throws out the Snapple and Fanta and starts heading for her room with Sam right behind her picking up her shoulder bag and starts falling in step with Mckenna. They near a white door completely clean of anything on it, but as Mckenna opens the door, Sam sees that the inside is full with creative outcome that isn't on the door. At the right of the room there's a keyboard setup and a guitar is standing at the side with stickers and doodles on it and a big shelve above it has a bunch of records and CD:s in it and a Macbook and iPod are setup at the side with music ready to play. Above the bed at the left side of the room is a giant poster of the soccer team in the high school with just Mckenna and the Russian accented girl as a familiar face Sam can spot and at either side of the poster there's sports shirts put up on the wall. The Montreal Canadiens hockey shirt, Barcelona soccer team shirt, Brooklyn Nets and a Boston Celtics basketball team shirt are all up there on the wall. There's a desk beside the music side setup with a TV and Xbox connected to it making it into a gaming corner with a black sofa in front of it. Wow this girl has it all, both creative and athletic and she's a gamer girl! Sam thinks excitedly as Mckenna enters the room and sits on the edge of the bed letting Sam explore the room for herself. Sam walks down to the music corner and sees a bunch of music sheets and scribbles in a book set up on the keyboard. Sam turns towards Mckenna and asks

"Do you play?" Mckenna chuckles and goes over to Sam and sits on the chair by the keyboard. She takes a hold of Sam's wrist and pulls her down on to her lap. Sam makes herself comfortable on Mckenna's lap as she adjusts her hands on the keyboard and before she starts playing kisses Sam on the shoulder making Sam warm up and a low pang in her stomach makes her aware of how close she is to Mckenna. Sam sees as Mckenna's fingers start moving in a slow rhythm building up not making any mistake playing the rhythm that has a RnB/Soul sound slowly drawing Sam in. Mckenna starts singing to the chords she's playing lowly into Sam's ear.

**Hey girl, I know this shit might sound crazy**  
**Before you get in bed, throw on those heels**  
**Hey girl, now I know why you waited**  
**Had to be sure that I was worth the thrill**  
**Ladies come and go but you got something different**  
**Had me so addicted from the start**  
**And I'd never known all this lovin' I'd be missing**  
**If I didn't work my way into your heart**

Sam's heartbeat is racing and her eyes almost water up at the words sung from Mckenna. It takes her a great amount of willpower not to turn around and kiss Mckenna senseless as crazy as that might sound. Her first look at Mckenna this morning was all it took. Love at first sight, cheesy, she knows. Mckenna sings confidently on and waits for Sam's reaction in the end. She planned to play this song after the break down in the locker room to Sam showing her that Mckenna isn't playing around with her and that she means something to her, she trusts her, never mind the sexy parts to the song that's just a bonus.

**You give me vertigo, vertigo**  
**The bed, the floor, the kitchen**  
**Don't really matter long as I get**  
**Vertigo, vertigo**  
**On top, on the bottom, inside**  
**On the bed, baby, you're making me sweat**  
**Tell me that its cool that I'm stuck on you**  
**Like your birthday suit**  
**You give me vertigo, that vertigo**

Mckenna finishes softly and plays the last chord and puts her hands on Sam's thighs. Sam sits there bewildered for a moment not knowing what to say as she feels Mckenna rest her chin on top of her shoulder and hugs Sam close to her and says

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not playing around with you and that I think we have something real on the way, I didn't want you to think I'm a player or something as you may hear around school, there's people that don't like me that much that may say things that aren't real so I want you to ask me about it and not take their word over mine ok?" Sam just nods not knowing why she doesn't say anything to Mckenna about the note, what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her right? Sam pushes the thoughts back and turns her head towards Mckenna and grins.

"You give me vertigo too" she says as she moves her head forward and captures Mckenna's lips into a soft kiss at first. Their lips move together as Sam feels Mckenna nip at her bottom lip and her hands move to her hips as Sam turns around and straddles Mckenna. Mckenna takes her hands up into Sam's hair and entwines her hands pulling Sam closer to her. Mckenna takes her other hand down to the hem of Sam's shirt and lifts it a bit to cares the skin under it making Sam give out a low moan with the touch and kiss making it a perfect moment for Mckenna to slip her tongue into a willing mouth. Their tongues entwine and they share small intimate touches during the moment, nipping and sucking each other's lips. They stay like that making out for god knows how long until they separate and just stay like that grinning at each other. Sam has her hands on Mckenna's strong lean shoulders and Mckenna has her hands on Sam's hips. What a difference a song can make.

"Are we supposed to do any homework or what?" Mckenna says and raises her eyebrow with a smirk always bringing a little bit of humor into any serious moment, now that her mission has been accomplished she hopes to move on with the more established dating with Sam.

"Well let me get the books then" Sam says trying to get up but Mckenna holds her down with her hands on Sam's hips. Mckenna brings Sam's body closer into her into a hug and says

"No don't go, I'll get it like this" Sam laughs against Mckenna's neck as she sees Mckenna try to roll the chair with both of them in it to her desk with her books and Sam's bag on it. Who would've thought, Mckenna Shepard a snuggler? Mckenna holds Sam with her arm around her waist and grabs the things with her other hand and rolls them back to Mckenna's couch with TV in front of it. Sam is too busy laughing at Mckenna's flailing legs trying to get them there when all of a sudden she gets lifted up into the air. She lets out a shriek of surprise and tightens her grip around Mckenna when Mckenna hops onto the couch with the both of them. Sam starts giggling as they both end up in a mess on the couch and Mckenna kisses Sam on the lips with her eyes glimmering hearing Sam giggle and Sam kisses her back still giggling.

"Come on princess let's start studying" Mckenna says and disentangles herself from Sam and sits up opening her books. Sam likes the different varieties of pet names Mckenna gives to her, the small words of endearment make Sam feel really special to Mckenna. Sam follows soon after but with a giggling fit with her making Mckenna laugh with her again making them go into an almost full out make out session before Mckenna remembers the homework they were supposed to do.

"As much as 'Kiss' I'd like to make out with you 'Kiss' all day I don't want to 'Kiss' fail the 'Kiss' class 'Kiss" Mckenna finishes with a pant and a final kiss to Sam's lips not realizing how much precious oxygen you could lose while speaking AND kissing. Sam's laughter slowly dies down and she tries to put a straight face on but goes into a giggling fit again. Mckenna chuckles and shakes her head, how much sugar did that Fanta have in it?

"Come on Sam help me with this one" Mckenna says to Sam so she can steer her away from the giggling. Sam lifts her head up from the couch cushions and leans towards the book and inspects the math problem already solving it in her head within a second. Say hello to your master math Sam thinks inside her head with a conquering smile on her lips ready to get this over with so she can get some sweet lady kisses from Mckenna.

* * *

"How the hell do you even solve this, this isn't even in normal language!" Mckenna says frustratingly over the homework she thought she would solve at once not understanding a thing Sam is trying to explain to her. It all sounds like if you have 4 pencils and I have 7 apples, how many pancakes will fit on the roof? Purple because aliens don't wear hats! That's exactly what it sounds like.

"If we do it like this then" Sam says and writes down an equation trying to come up with an easy equation at first to help Mckenna understand. Mckenna sees the equation and she surprises herself by solving the first row with Sam.

"Like this?" Mckenna says and writes down 9x-7i 9x – 21u Sam nods her head and waits for Mckenna to solve it fully. Mckenna gets stuck on the second row and frustratingly throws her pencil away on the table.

"I can't!"

"You did the first row right baby now you just have to build on that" Sam says softly encouragingly to Mckenna and rubs her back.

"I just feel so stupid when I don't know how to do these things, that's why I'm more into sports and music, I know those things by heart" Mckenna admits to Sam feeling dumb for not knowing math. Sam smiles sadly not like seeing Mckenna like this. They spend a little more time on the problem and then Sam let's Mckenna solve another one.

"You did it!" Sam says and Mckenna fist pumps the air making Sam laugh. Mckenna turns around and holds onto Sam's head and gives her a big smack on the lips.

"Thank you baby, I might actually pass the class now!" Mckenna smiles feeling proud over herself doing all the math problems right and actually understanding them. Sam's iPhone plings in her bag making Sam aware of a notification. Sam takes out her phone seeing a notification about a reblog from her Tumblr. Mckenna curiously leans forward and sees Sam tap away on her phone on Tumblr, then switches between both Twitter and Instagram. Mckenna takes the phone away from Sam making her pout and try taking it back. Mckenna grins and opens up the camera on Instagram.

"Come on let's take a photo, then you can tap away on your phone" Mckenna moves closer to Sam so their cheeks touch and her hand finds its way around Sam's waist.

"One, Two, Three! " at three when Mckenna snaps the photo she turns around and kisses Sam on the cheek making them both grin when the photo is taken. Mckenna looks over the photo grinning and doesn't put any filter on it

"We don't need any filter we're too hot for that" Mckenna says making Sam giggle as she puts her head on Mckenna's shoulder and looks at her phone to see what Mckenna is doing.

"Hanging out with the awesome Mckenna Shepard #Mckenna's #better #then #me" Mckenna says as she writes and Sam gasps trying to take the phone away from Mckenna only fueling Mckenna's laughter. They wrestle around on the couch laughing and giggling until Sam gets the upper hand and straddles Mckenna's hips. She takes the phone and erases the text and changes it but not until Mckenna turns them around with her strength and she straddles Sam's hips. Mckenna pokes her tongue out towards Sam and writes something on the phone and taps around on it.

"Now it's fixed, I followed me on your IG and I texted me from your iPhone so now you got my number and I got yours" Sam smiles up to Mckenna and Mckenna puts Sam's phone on the table and takes the remote control of the TV and turns it on. She lays herself down behind Sam and pulls Sam against her spooning her efficiently. They lay like that in a comfortable silence watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy and some reality shows until Sam sees how much the clock is.

"You know I got to go home soon" Sam says regretfully breaking the comfortable silence they had just enjoying each other's present not wanting to leave yet. Mckenna buries her head in Sam's neck and kisses her on her shoulder and whispers.

"I don't want you to go yet" still holding Sam tight the TV long forgotten.

"Believe me don't want to leave either but my parents are going to be worried if I don't come home" Sam says sitting up on the couch and kisses Mckenna trying to kiss away the pout on Mckenna's lips. Sam stands up and grabs her bag waiting for Mckenna to get up and drive her back home. Mckenna gets up tiredly from the warmth and confines of the couch and they both start heading for Mckenna's parked car walking closely together seeking the warmth again.

* * *

They near Sam's house and as Mckenna parks the car right outside she turns towards Sam and smiles nervously fiddling with the car keys hanging out of the ignition.

"You know I have that soccer game tomorrow, uhm, do you, uhm want to come to it?" Mckenna says nervously making Sam smile over how cute she looks all flustered and nervous.

"Of course I'll come, when's the game?"

"It's around 12 and then there's no more classes after that because it's Friday and we only just begun school." Mckenna says a bit shyly and Sam nods with a smile enjoying this shy side of Mckenna.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school then" Sam says with a smile and Mckenna leans forward with a glimmer in her eyes and whispers

"I'll see you tomorrow" and kisses Sam on the lips and Sam kisses her back with same soft passion. They both lean out slowly smiling and Sam picks her things up and exits the car and waves good bye to Mckenna. Mckenna waves back and drives off leaving Sam grinning like an idiot as she starts walking up to her house door. She turns her face into a neutral one not wanting to get her parents alerted over what she's been up today. She was 'out with a friend' after all. She enters the house and sees her parents on the couch watching a movie together. They both turn their heads around and smile a mischievous smile.

"You had fun at your new friends house" Sam's mom says and her dad nods along, it was clear as a day what Sam was up to at Mckenna's home. Her eyes we're shining and she had flushed cheeks with a dazzling smile she's trying to hide. Their little Sammie wasn't good at hiding secrets from them.

"Yeah, we did some math" Sam smiles, it's hard for her to keep secrets from her parents, she always blurts them out at once.

"That's good, you got some dinner in the oven if you want some" Her mom says as they resume their movie and they continue watching. What Sam doesn't know is that they both saw how Sam and Mckenna kissed in the car, Mckenna did look like a nice kid and they both know their daughter will tell them when she's ready. They don't want to push on the subject since the time in the school in London wasn't that good with friends and any girlfriends. Sam heads over to the kitchen and makes a sandwich instead, not really hungry at all and heads up to her room.

"Good night Mom & Dad!" Sam shouts from down the stairs and starts heading up.

"Good night sweetie!"

"Good night sunshine!" her parents shout back putting a smile to Sam's lips as she eats up her sandwich, brushes her teeth with her precious toothbrush and makes herself comfortable in bed and turns the lights off. She's about to close her eyes when a beep alerts her. She sits up in her bed and takes her phone by her desk and tries reading the message almost blinding her with the light from her phone making her vision blurry.

**Sweet dreams princess :) /Mckenna**

She reads the message over and over again as her heart beats faster and she warms up. She decides to replay the message before she goes to sleep wanting to give Mckenna the same feeling she got.

**Sweet dreams baby :) /Sam**

Sam falls asleep with a smile on her lips thinking of Mckenna.

On the other side Mckenna gets the message from Sam making her get the same fast heart beat and a flush to her cheeks closing her eyes and smiling thinking of Sam and how she's going to kick ass at the game tomorrow, she can't wait.

* * *

I started listening to **Jason Derulo ft Jordin Sparks - Vertigo** again and I thought it fit with Femshep/Traynor, it's a sweet song :)

Fanta Shokata is only produced in the Balkan countries and the Exotic is produced in Sweden, I said the shokata was produced in Germany as it was the best way to put it when her mother works in the military and Germany has many American installations.

PM or review some songs I can incorrporate in the fic as Mckenna is musically talented here, still no good in the dance department :P

Thanks Steelsaudi and Fenifiction for reviewing the fic every chap now and to all the other fanfictioners :)!

See ya the next chapter :D!


	7. Chapter 7

"**Game Time"**

Sam wakes up startled of her alarm piercing through the silence making her jump up in her bed and her disheveled hair to cover her eyes and stick out everywhere. Sam takes her hand and swipes her disheveled hair out of her eyes. She squints her eyes trying to find her phone on her desk where she left it before she went to bed the other night trying to will a bit of coordination between her arms and brain. She grabs her phone and lies down on the soft warm bed again and unlocks her phone seeing several notifications from Instagram and messages from Mckenna.

_JamesVega and …others have liked your picture._

_MckennaShepard commented on your photo "We do.."_

The list goes on and on with peoples name she doesn't even know appearing and liking the photo. Sam goes in to Instagram and sees Mckenna's comment and caption she wrote the other day.

"_My lucky charm for the game tomorrow :) /Mckenna #yolo #just #kidding"_ Sam smiles at Mckenna's dorkiness at the hashtags and scrolls down to the comments to see what is written there.

_MckennaShepard: We do look good without filter :J Right?_

_GarrusVakarian: Not as good as me and TaliZorah_

_TaliZorah: We do look good! #sorry #not #sorry_

_SteveCortez: Work it Sam :P_

_AshleyWilliams: Way to go Shepard! We're gonna kick ass tomorrow!_

_JamesVega: Caliente! Good luck at the game Lola!_

_MckennaShepard: Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with you guys.. Thanks!_

_SamanthaTraynor: We do ;) You know it Steve :)_

Sam chuckles to herself over the group's conversation and comments on the photo, shelooks over the messages she got from Mckenna half an hour ago while she was asleep

**Good Morning princess :***

**Ok so you're probably still sleeping**

**I'm sorry for waking you if you woke up from the text**

**I should stop texting you too now..**

**Ok, I'm going to stop now, sorry :)**

Mckenna is so sweet! It makes Sam literally melt inside and it puts a dazzling smile on her lips making her have an extra bounce to her steps when she moves around the room getting ready for school. She combs her hair, brushes her teeth and puts clothes on all in a fluid practiced morning routine motion. When Sam's finally ready to go down stairs she remembers that she needs to pack one more thing before she goes. She goes over to her wardrobe and takes out her now favorite piece of clothing, Mckenna's soccer shirt that still has a slight smell of Mckenna that Sam absolutely adores. Sam puts the soccer shirt carefully down in her bag planning to wear it at Mckenna's game today to surprise her. She can't wait to see Mckenna, her cheeky little smile and her small kisses to Sam make her addicted to her and Sam hopes Mckenna thinks the same way. Even though Mckenna established in the song yesterday and even told Sam that she really liked her and wasn't kidding around, but still a side of Sam couldn't fully open up. How can a girl like that, that has absolutely everything everyone searches for choose someone like Sam? A book worm that has basically no social skills. Sam doesn't think much about it as her stomach begins to growl reminding Sam about breakfast. Sam's parents are gone for work early today as they start work early on Fridays so they can be home sooner. Sam makes herself some French toast eats it up while watching random shows on the TV, there really aren't any good shows on in the mornings. Sam lays there zapping through channels until she has to start walking to school. She closes the door and starts walking to school with a new found excitement she didn't have the other day.

* * *

"Come on Sam just spill it" Steve says to Sam by the lockers trying to press out any details from Sam about what Mckenna and Sam did yesterday. Sam smiles, closes the locker and breaths out.

"She's so sweet Steve, like…I can't even describe it" Sam says dreamily waving her hands trying to come up with words. Steve laughs and continues on

"And what did you guys do later on, something x-rated?" with an eyebrow raised and smirk making Sam blush furiously

"Steve! You can't just say things like that here in public someone might hear!" Sam says in whisper to Steve

"So you guys did something didn't you?"

"Yes" Steve gets a giddy face and starts to say something teasingly in return but Sam stops him in his tracks

"And no, not anything but kissing, I'm not putting out yet" Sam says stopping Steve in his track of mind.

"So, how was she?" Steve says drawling out the so as they start walking.

"You're such a girl gossip Steve!" Sam says making Steve laugh, she always wanted a friend like this, one she can talk about everything with

"What? I'm just trying to talk with my friend about her shenanigans with her girlfriend" Steve says teasingly drawling out the girlfriend part making Sam get a slight red tint on her cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend" Sam says shyly

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, what did you guys do yesterday?" Steve says probing for answers still curious over what they did and how they came to the instagram picture taking.

"Well first we-"Sam feels two strong warm hands find their way around her waist spinning her around into a familiar embrace.

"Hey princess I didn't wake you this morning did I?" Mckenna says with a smile her eyes shining from seeing Sam.

"No you didn't baby, excited for your game?" Sam says smiling putting her hand on Mckenna's shoulder and tucking a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah! It isn't a tough team, it'll get harder later on with the Toronto team though" Mckenna says with a cringe remembering the last time they met them, East Logan Eletania and Abraham Cerbi High are rivals since the beginning of soccer playing in the separate high schools. They have the same wins and losses between them; every game is like another round in the boxing ring.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not as good if you were in the bed"

"Hi guys, you forgot about me or something? Kind of awkward just standing here" Steve says waving his hand making the couple blush furiously still not letting go of each other.

"Yeah well if you had a girl like Sam next to you, you wouldn't contain yourself either" Mckenna says and kisses Sam's now red colored cheek.

"Lucky you I've got my own hot piece of ass boyfriend waiting on me outside" Steve laughs and starts walking towards the exit

"I'll see you at the game Sam, save me a seat!" Steve shouts after him making Sam chuckle

"I see you've got a new friend" Mckenna says holding Sam around the waist moving them to a more abandoned part of the corridor.

"Yeah, he really is a great friend, fun too" Sam says more focused on where Mckenna is taking her as Mckenna looks around looking for any teachers roaming the corridors. When she sees no teachers near sight she leans against Sam crowding her into the wall turning her full attention to the girl in her arms.

"I missed you" Mckenna says in a murmur as she leans her face closer to Sam's almost touching Sam's nose. Sam grins a dopey smile and leans forward.

"I missed you too baby" Mckenna gets a slightly pink color to her cheeks making Sam melt

"You're so cute when you blush"

"Well of course I'm going to blush when you call me baby" Mckenna admits shyly with a smile

"Well you are my baby, you don't think I blush when you call me princess or baby?" Sam says with a small smile tucking a piece of Mckenna's hair behind her ear.

"Well you are my princess so.." Mckenna repeats Sam's words grinning kissing Sam slowly on the lips while Sam grins into the kiss. Mckenna gives Sam another slow kiss on her lips and then gives her small butterfly kisses up her jaw and a small kiss behind her ear as she feels Sam's hands on her back bringing her closer to Sam's body. Mckenna grins at how drowsy Sam looks from just the small kisses she gave her reveling in the way she can make Sam feel.

"Come on dopey, I want you to meet my friends" Mckenna says and offers Sam a kiss on the nose and takes her hand fitting perfectly into hers, the space between her fingers perfectly made for Sam's fingers to fill.

"No I don't want to, I want to hang out with you" Sam says and pulls Mckenna by the hand towards her as Sam puts her arms around Mckenna and gives her a deep kiss on her lips making her almost give into it.

"But baby I really want you to meet them" Mckenna says with puppy eyes making Sam roll her eyes and smile.

"Fine, I'll meet them." Sam says feeling a bit sad that she can't spend the entire break between the game with Mckenna.

"Plus I want to show you off," Mckenna smirks making Sam punch her on her shoulder

"Ow, what?" Mckenna says as her eyes dance with a mischievous glint.

"Be nice to your friends, and I'm not just some trophy you can show around!" Sam says annoyed making Mckenna take upon a serious feature on her face

"I know you aren't princess" Mckenna murmurs as she looks at Sam seriously trying to convey something behind those words. Sam wasn't actually mad or anything but knowing Mckenna didn't actually think like that made her really happy and made her trust Mckenna more and more with every little thing Mckenna did to ensure her.

"Come on show me off to your friends than" Sam says with a small smile and peck lightening up the mood making Mckenna grin and put an arm around her waist kissing her sweetly on the cheek leading Sam to Mckenna's friends. They did look like a couple in the corridors, and a hot one as Mckenna would put it.

* * *

"There they are" Mckenna points to a table where a bunch of people were sat at playing a card game. Sam recognizes Garrus and James at the table but all the other people at the table were all new fresh faces.

"HA! Suck on that Vega, where's your "skills" at now?"

"You got help from Tali dealing you all the right cards.."

"Hey! I don't cheat!"

"Yeah Vega you just suck" The two girls high five and finally see the two other girls approaching the table and they wave their hands.

"Look Shepard, Vega lost his shirt in this game and he can't admit that two girls won" A girl with long brunette hair boasts with a giant grin

"Haha, how'd it go on your date with the flavor of the week or rather flavor of the day?" Mckenna says with a smirk

"You know I don't do relationships Skipp, let's just say we did more you-know-what than talking" The girl says with a smug grin and starts collecting the cards as Mckenna chuckles with the rest of the group. Ashley doesn't do relationships.

"Well guys this is Samantha Traynor, Sam that's Ashley, Garrus, James, Tali" Mckenna points at ever one of the people seated at the table and names them.

"Hi guys" Sam says and awkwardly waves her hand at them. They sit there completely silent and poker faced just checking Sam out. The group finally breaks out in smiles and wave their hands towards Sam.

"Hi Sam!" Everyone says cheerfully back, Sam clearly passed the test.

"You can sit next to me Caliente" James says to Sam with a smug grin patting a seat next to him making Mckenna glare at him.

"Oh no you don't Vega, Sam is going to sit in my lap here, next to Tali." Mckenna sits down next to Tali and grabs Sam making Sam fall right into Mckenna's lap. Mckenna puts a possessive hand around Sam's waist and smiles a nonchalant smile like nothing happened at all. Everyone at the table, including Sam, smile a knowing smile and chuckle. They've never seen Mckenna get jealous and possessive like this. The gang sit at the table chatting just teasing each other as Mckenna scratches her nails up and down the outside of Sam's leg, not in a sexual way just a loving comforting way and in between gives Sam small kisses on her shoulder. Sam has her hands around Mckenna's arms wrapped around her switching between playing with Mckenna's fingers and scratching her lower arm as they just listen to the group and adding a couple of words to the conversation as they are fully focused on each other instead. The public affection between the couple doesn't really bother anyone. Ashley looks at her clock seeing that they need to go to the lockers and change before the game and warm up.

"Hate to break your party there Skipper but we have to start getting ready for the game" Ashley says smiling at how happy her best friend looks with Sam. She hasn't seen her really happy like this since Mckenna's brother and father died. Sam gets regretfully up from her seat on Mckenna's lap as does Mckenna from her seat next to Tali.

"Good luck baby, you're going to own them, that's how you say it right?" Sam asks confused making Mckenna laugh and kiss Sam on the lips.

"You're such a dork sometimes" Mckenna grins "I'll see you in a bit?" Sam sits down at the table with Garrus and James still left there.

"I'll be there, James, Garrus you guys are going to see the game to right?" Sam asks nervously trying to make some talk with the guys as they are two of Mckenna's best friends making Mckenna smile at Sam's attempt, the guys can look intimidating at times but they are a bunch of softies.

"I'll get going then, be nice to her!" Mckenna says as she points her finger at the guys and starts walking away with Tali and Ashley making the guys smile an innocent smile with mischievous eyes.

"We will Shep!" They say simultaneously as they stay behind with Sam.

"So Sam, what's your intentions with Mckenna" James says when Mckenna's long gone both him and Garrus at one side of the bench and Sam at the other side almost as a hearing at the police station. Sam feels intimidated by them, two guys against her.

"No-nothing, I m-mean-" The guys nod with not so convinced faces waiting for Sam to keep on talking. They think she's some kind of weak Mckenna fan from school making Sam get more confident, they can't judge her!

"I am not playing with her, this is really all new to me so I'm not really sure what I'm doing but I'm sure about the way I feel towards Mckenna" Sam says seriously staring the guys right in the eyes making them break their poker faces and grin and pat Sam on the back.

"We'll make sure she doesn't screw this up, but if you hurt her, well let's just say you should stay as far away from us as you can" They chuckle making Sam laugh nervously glad she passed their secret Mckenna test. It's actually really sweet of them to do this, it's nice to see that Mckenna has these people around her protecting Mckenna.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Sam asks Garrus and James, the guys nod their heads

"Yeah sure"

"What happened to Mckenna's father and brother?" Sam asks in a whisper to them making their eyes go wide

"She told you about that?!" They both say in an elevated whisper

"She didn't tell me about what happened, I just asked her about her family and she told me she didn't want to talk about her dad and brother" Sam says leaving out Mckenna's crying

"I think you should ask Mckenna about this, she doesn't talk about it, we just know small details from when we were children" Garrus says saddened thinking about the event then

"Yeah same here, the time when they died was really tough for Mckenna, she still suffers from slight PTSD with nightmares and everything." James says making Sam think back to the note in her locker, maybe they meant this, why didn't she tell her?

"Uhm, can you not tell Mckenna about this guys?" Sam asks the guys making them nod their heads

"Sure, don't worry" They say and all of them sit there in silence for a while thinking until Garrus breaks it

"Come on let's go, we need to find good seats at the game, I want to cheer my girlfriend on" Garrus says with a smile and starts walking. Sam chuckles and suddenly remembers the soccer shirt in her locker.

"Guys I've got to go to my locker real fast I'll meet you there?" Sam says as she starts walking with them to her locker as it's on the way to the soccer field.

"Yeah we'll save a seat for you" Garrus says

"And one for Steve, kind of promised to save one for him" Sam says with an apologetic face

"Yeah, yeah one for Esteban too" James pipes in as Garrus and him start to walk towards the field. Sam on the other hand opens up her locker and her bag. She takes out the soccer t-shirt and a note flies out. Sam takes the note, similar paper like the other note she got yesterday.

_Getting cozy with Mckenna are we? Leave her alone._

This note has a threat full vibe to it making Sam go cold, who the hell is this? This isn't just some joke anymore. Sam decides to ignore the note once again and takes the soccer shirt on and heads for the field

* * *

The stands around the field are filled with people cheering painted with the school colors, Red, White and Black. The other half is filled with Purple, White and Black colors and people screaming and shouting their team's name. Soccer seems to be a huge thing here. The field is occupied by the players practicing and taping up their knees and ankles, preparing for the game. Sam spots Mckenna on the pitch taping up her left knee and waves. She sees as Mckenna lights up and starts to chuckle, Mckenna takes her hands on her shirt and lifts it up a bit and then puts a thumb up in the air. Sam grins and mimics Mckenna's motion and mimes 'be careful' to Mckenna with concerned eyes making Mckenna mime back 'I will, promise' as she puts a hand to her heart and smiles. Sam nods her head, smiles and waves bye to Mckenna as Mckenna smiles back and resumes her knee taping, taping it with a practiced precise motion as Sam hears someone shout her name from the stands at the right.

"Sam! Over here!" Sam turns her head and smiles at the now three guys as Steve has joined them waving her over.

"Thanks for saving me a seat guys" Sam says as she makes her way between the stands and sits beside James, Steve and Garrus.

"We said we'd save one, nice soccer shirt you go there, got it from your girl Mckenna?" James says pointing to the shirt with a smirk

"Shut up Vega, the game is about to begin" Steve says with his eyes focused on the field making James feign a hurt look.

"That hurt my feelings Esteban, I thought you were on my side on the teasing?" Steve just smiles a lopsided smile and says

"You wish-"The friendly banter between the friends is abruptly interrupted by a man's voice through a speaker announcing the beginning of the game making the crowd go silent for a second.

"The game is about to begin folks, let's give a warm welcome to West Timberlea High and a big cheer for our team East Logan Eletania!

"COME ON EAST LOGAN HIGH!" James stands up and shouts out to the field making Garrus, Steve and Sam laugh at his enthusiasm. The other people seated stand up and cheer on as the players line up and great each other. Sam shouts over the crowd to Steve

"Who's that guy talking?"

"That's Kaidan, he's a sophomore like us!" Steve shouts to Sam over the crowds cheering. Sam sees as Mckenna grabs something around her neck that seems to be some kind of dog tags that Sam knows she didn't have before and holds it in her hands a bit with closed eyes rubbing it making Sam wonder what it really is and stands for. Mckenna opens her eyes and tucks the dog tags under her soccer shirts and looks up at the stand section where Sam is cheering on her and gives a slight smile getting in her game mode, with Sam cheering her on she can do everything. Mckenna goes to the middle of the field where her team is going to start with the ball, Ashley on her right as always to which she's going to pass the ball to. They look at each other as the crowds cheer and the familiar tingle of adrenaline and excitement starts to pump through their veins.

"You ready Skipper?" Ashley asks and Mckenna nods

"As ready as I'll be" The whistle from the judge goes and Mckenna makes the first contact with the ball making a sound from her cleats connecting with the smooth leather of the white shinning soccer ball making the crowd start cheering on again wilder as the game has finally begun. Sam on the stands with the others are cheering wild as James has increased their enthusiasm enormously. Sam hasn't laughed this much since, well never! It's almost as if their drunk but they haven't even drunk anything! The game goes on eventfully for a while until a player from the opponents team comes barreling right into Tali making Garrus go crazy as does the whole home team on the referee.

"Come on! Give her a red card she fouled her on purpose, she can't do that" Garrus flails his hands in an aggressive manner almost as if he's ready to go down there and settle this himself.

"Bloody hell just give her the card!" Sam also says standing beside Garrus in the same manner.

"I'm starting to like you more and more Traynor" Garrus turns around and says to Sam with a smile. The referee flashes the red card in the sky towards the player who fouled Tali satisfying Garrus and Sam enough to sit down. Tali gets up from the ground with the help of Mckenna and some other player on the team and limps around a bit till she gets her full mobility back. Mckenna looks up at the stands knowing Garrus is worrying out of his mind about Tali and gives him a thumb up letting him know that she's ok. Tali takes the ball as the judge whistles, places it in front of her feet and kicks it away angrily towards Mckenna wanting to give back against the opponents. Mckenna passes the ball back to Ashley and runs up to the right corner of the goal waiting to get the ball back from Ashley. Mckenna gets the ball and stops it placing it comfortable at the side of her right foot. The crowds cheering and all noises except her own get muted out and it's just her, the ball and the goal. Her motion of kicking the ball seems to go in slow motion in her bubble own bubble as she swings her leg back and shots the ball hard in a right angle right towards the upper corner of the goal. The goalie throws herself towards the ball and punches it away with her knuckles as the whole team stands by with concentrated faces watching the balls movement with their eyes. The ball gets punched right into the right bar of the goal making it go straight into the net. Mckenna gets a surprised face as she gets tackled down on the ground by Ashley in a hug and Tali jumps on top of them, the rest of the team following.

"Mckenna Shepard scores the first goal of the season making East Logan Eletania the leading team at the moment!" Sam at the stands with the others is going wild as they jump and hug each other with joy. But when everyone else is shouting Shepard, James is shouting Lola

"Lola, Lola, Lola!" He chants while he fist pumps the air with a wide grin making Sam chuckle.

"Why do you always call her that?" Sam asks curiously

"It fits better!" is James short answer as he continues on his chanting with the same wide grin.

Mckenna finally gets free from the pile of people on top of her sporting her own wide grin. She gets patted on the back and crushed in a hug by Ashley again.

"First goal Skipper, we're gonna party hard later" Ashley says with a wide grin jumping around. Ashley sees Sam and the others cheering and points up at the stands with a small smile making Mckenna look up towards them and see Sam smiling and waving back at her with a proud smile. Mckenna blushes and looks down at the ground with a shy smile. She looks up at the stands again and sees Sam's eyes shining with same joy from before. Sam kisses her palm and blows the kiss away to Mckenna. Mckenna catches it with her hand and mimics placing it in her pocket and mimes 'I'll save it for later' towards Sam with a grin and jogs slowly off to her position again. The people at the stands and field who paid attention to the interaction break out in aw's. Both Mckenna and Sam blush furiously as they look at anything but the people and each other as they're embarrassed to see what the other person thinks about it. The judge blows the whistle making the people on the field really organize them self for the next move and Mckenna to get her composure back. Ashley whispers

"I guess it's going to be a short party for you, you gotta hang with your teddy bear" Ashley says teasingly making Mckenna glare at her with her cheeks still red and flaming hot. The referee blows his whistle and the game continues on for quite a while with a score from both Ashley and Tali secured. The game is at its end and most of the players are exhausted from all the running except for Mckenna who is running the same speed as in the beginning of the game. This is Mckenna's best side to the game, when everyone is tired she can just dance around on the field with the ball. Mckenna takes the ball easily from the opponent and dribbles ahead at a fast speed. She comes to a block with a player but shoots the ball to the side a bit and then spins around taking the ball with her, her signature move. She's all alone with the goalie with only 5 meters between them. Mckenna calculates her next movements and dribbles on with full speed ahead with a single sweat drop making its way down the side of her face. The goalie comes forward making it easy for Mckenna to fake a shot and feint the goal. The free goal stands there just waiting for Mckenna to be shot at and that's exactly what she does. She shoots the ball perfectly in the middle of the goal making it the 4th goal of the game completely demolishing the opponents with 4-0. She high fives her teammates on her way as she jogs to her place and does a little happy dance with Ashley sending a smile and wink over to Sam at the stands waiting for the last minute of the game to go by so she can go see her girl and celebrate.

* * *

"fweeeet" the shrill of the referees whistle makes the players stop in their running and finally relax and breath. Mckenna puts her hands on her knees and takes a deep breath with a huge grin on her face. First game secured and the pressure has lessened a bit, there's still four more games to go and she has to be on her best performance for the scouts that are coming. For now she doesn't have to worry about it and just celebrate, the soccer scouts and everything else can wait. She and the rest of the team line up and thank the opponent players for a good match and then head of to the lockers.

"Woooh! Watch out for tiiiiimbeeer" Ashley says and laughs at her own joke while she undresses for her shower. Mckenna sits down at the bench and carefully looks at her knee which she busted at the last season.

"Damn you're just getting worse and worse with your jokes Ash" Mckenna says still looking at her knee and carefully peeling of the knee tape from her knee which has stuck to her leg like wax.

"Whatever you say Skipp, it's because I'm better than you with jokes, you're jealous" Ashley walks sneakily to Mckenna and rips the tape fast painfully of off Mckenna's knee making her yelp.

"Ow! Damn it Ash that freaking hurts" Mckenna says with a squeaky voice making Ashley and Tali who heard all the commotion from the other side of the lockers laugh hard getting their faces all red and tears running down their cheeks from laughter as they fall on each other from laughing. Mckenna glares at them at first and rubs her knee before she lets out a little laugh and hangs on with their laughing.

"Now you know why you shouldn't insult my jokes" Ashley says as she and Tali finally compose themselves and wipe their eyes dry.

"Yeah, yeah you guys head of to the shower I'm going to shower at home"

"With you girlfriend" Ashley says drawling out the word girlfriend and gets a sweaty towel right in her face by Mckenna.

"Eww, Mckenna Shepard I'm going to kick your ass!" as soon as Mckenna hears her full name be spoken she stands up and starts running of around the lockers with Ashley hot behind her heels.

"Good luck catching me Williams" Tali sits at the side and rolls her eyes at her friends antics, they may be 18 year old seniors but they act just like a couple of ten year olds. They run around for god knows how long until Ashley gets to tired and goes and sits down at her place.

"This time Shepard, this time I'm letting you go" Ashley says breathlessly as she gets ready for her shower and walks off with Tali to the shower area. Mckenna grins triumphantly and starts changing to her clothes. When she's fully dressed she takes off the dog tags around her head and looks at them thoughtfully remembering when she got them from her brother.

"_You said you wouldn't go again, you said last time would be the last!"Mckenna screams at her brother with tears in her eyes._

"_I have to go Mickey, you know I can't leave the army, it's desertion" her brother says sadly hating seeing his sister crying._

"_Why didn't you tell me! Why did you tell me now when you're leaving?" Mckenna says angrily_

"_Because I knew you would react like this!" Her brother screams back finally losing his temper. They stand in silence looking at each other an occasional sob from Mckenna coming through the silence. Mckenna breaks the silent contact and sits down at the end of her bed. She lets out a non-humorous laugh and says_

"_So you decided not to tell me and wanted to go off to war without a word to me. 'Oh yeah where did Brendan go? Haven't seen him for a while'" Mckenna says sarcastically. Her brother sits down next to her and shakes his head._

"_I have thought about it for 4 days now Mickey, I didn't know what to say and then all of a sudden the day came and everything so I just told you." Brendan says ashamed fiddling with his hands_

"_Great job Brendan, the thinking got you real far" Mckenna says as she has stopped crying the crying exchanged to worrying, anger and sarcastic humor._

"_You know I'm not good at words so I decided have something made for you, IT took 4 days" Brendan says with a small smile and hands over a chain with a dog tag on. Mckenna takes it in her hand looks over the shine object and throws it away angrily to the corner of the room._

"_Get out of my room Brendan" Mckenna says with a growl her brother Brendan starring at her with a look of shock and stands up opening and closing his mouth a few time before he runs a hand through his brown hair and says_

"_I know you're angry now but I want you to know that I love you and I'll see you in a couple of months when I come back, ice creams on me this year" he says with a small smile but saddened eyes and starts walking to the door._

"_I hope you never come back" Mckenna says feeling betrayed by her brother for not keeping his promise her young mind not fully understanding what Brendan's job is and slams the door shut right in Brendan's face, gets in her bed and cries herself to sleep._

A single tear drop makes its way down Mckenna's cheek as she thinks of the memory. She quickly wipes it away and puts the chain that has her brother's dog tag added to the one she got from him in a wooden box and puts it in her bag. She always has the tags on when she plays a match; it's a way for her to have her brother at her side because he always came to her soccer games. Her father and mother never really cared for the soccer games or musical things she had, her mom still doesn't. They only cared for the army and that you had to join the army after high school or you were a nobody. Her brother wanted to be a pediatric doctor but after many fights with their parents he finally decided to go for the army. He didn't want there to be more fights between them, it always upset Mckenna and himself. He would've been a fantastic doctor, he always was good with the kids. His talents were wasted in the army.

"Bye guys!" Mckenna says to Tali and Ashley in the shower area as her mind is in turmoil.

"See ya Skipper"

"Bye Mckenna! Oh, and tell Garrus that he has to wait a bit longer"

"I will bye!" As Mckenna takes all her stuff and nears the exit she hears Ashley belt out 'Since you've been gone' by Kelly Clarkson making Mckenna chuckle as she closes the door.

* * *

**Sorry for no update last week guys :( I had a bunch of school work that had to be handed in (I got A's in all of them #noregret) the next part will be up tomorrow or I'll just split it up again :) Thanks to all your reviews and folllows/favorites guys!**

**See ya at the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"**My girl"**

Mckenna casually walks from the changing rooms to the main building of the school in her comfortable black and white Nike Air shoes hoping to see Sam if she waited with Garrus after the game which she probably did. She walks down the hall passing several people congratulating her on the great game and to 'kick ass' at the next one. She turns the corner and sees Sam and Garrus. Sam and Mckenna's eyes connect and they both subconsciously grin at each other. Mckenna adjusts her shoulder bag on her shoulder as it always glides down a bit but as she is about to near Sam and Garrus a girl steps in front of her with a gleeful smile.

"Hi Mckenna! You so totally owned all of them out there on the field!" A small girl with chestnut brown hair and deep green eyes says gleefully in a high pitched excited voice.

"Uhm, thanks? Who are you?" Mckenna says still looking at Sam feeling a bit annoyed at the girl for keeping her from Sam but out of kindness she turns towards the small girl and smiles. The nice gesture makes the girl almost go wild from excitement.

"My name's Jessie Casano! I'm like your biggest fan! I'm the founder of , it's a fan site about you!" Jessie says and shows the site for Mckenna making Mckenna's eyes go wide. She didn't think she was this popular! People chatting with each other about her, facts and things she has done, something called MckennaTwist? What the hell is that?

"What's MckennaTwist?" Mckenna asks confused earning herself a wide eyed expression from Jessie

"It's the feint you always make with the ball! How can you not know that?" Jessie asks horrified, Mckenna didn't notice that she always did that, she just plays the game and doesn't really focus on what she does so specifically

"Is it true that you have a girlfriend?" The question makes Mckenna snap out of her thoughts.

"A what?" Mckenna asks dumbfounded in a sputter

"A girlfriend, someone on the forum posted a picture of you and a girl kissing and then we saw you at the game with the same girl talking, is it your girlfriend?" Mckenna thinks for a bit already knowing the answer. She looks at Sam with a small nervous smile hoping she doesn't hear her talk from the distance between them. Mckenna's eyes change to be the clear emerald green eyes with that little twinkle making Sam wonder what Mckenna is talking about and who the girl is as Sam can't hear anything from where Mckenna is. What if that's Mckenna's girlfriend? What if she was playing around with Sam all the time?

"I guess she is" Mckenna says to Jessie with a small smile towards Sam hoping she didn't hear it, it's supposed to be more special than this. Out of nowhere Mckenna feels as Jessie presses her lips against Mckenna's making Mckenna's eyes go wide as she pushes her off angrily.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Mckenna asks wiping her lips with the back of her hand tasting cherry lip balm and making a grimace, she didn't want anyone but Sam's- Oh crap, Sam! Mckenna whips her head up seeing Sam with a hurt look on her face as she turns around and walks right out of the school building.

"Get out of my way" Mckenna growls and pushes Jessie aside her jaw tensing up from anger

"I'm sorry!" She hears Jessie's squeaky voice apologize behind her, some fans she got…

"Yeah whatever" Mckenna mutters and starts running of towards where Sam just left with a confused look from Garrus as she slams the door open. She whips her head around looking for Sam seeing a figure just turning the corner.

"Sam!" Mckenna screams out but gets no answer as she starts running towards the corner turning fast around the corner seeing in fact that it's Sam.

"Sam wait!" Mckenna shouts and still gets no answer; she can't forget the hurt look on Sam's face. Mckenna nears Sam and grabs Sam by her elbow and turns her around seeing Sam's eyes welling with tears and her cheeks covered with shed tears.

"Sam" Mckenna breaths out her eyes fill with sadness and anger from seeing Sam crying, why the hell did that girl kiss her?!

"Get away from me" Sam shakes away Mckenna's hand like it was burning her skin and gives Mckenna a hurt look turning back around and starts walking faster. How could she have trusted Mckenna? Of course she was just playing with her, why would a girl like her ever be interested in a girl like herself. How could she have been this stupid?

"Please Samantha listen to me!" Mckenna shouts and grabs Sam again, turns her around holds her firmly an inch away from her

"Let go of me!" Sam screams trying to shake of Mckenna's hands but they aren't budging from their firm grip around Sam's elbows, how dare she even touch her after what she has done?

"How can you even look me in the eye? After all that-I thought we-" Sam says it all in a growl but gets stopped by Mckenna's soft yet firm lips connecting with hers making her forget what she was supposed to say. Her anger melts away slowly as Mckenna takes Sam in her arms and fully indulges in the kiss deepening it. Sam uncrosses her arms puts her arms around Mckenna's waist kissing her back as she slips her tongue in Mckenna's mouth softly touching Mckenna's tongue at first but gets met with Mckenna's eager one touching her own. The need of oxygen breaks them up letting Sam remember what happened and the hurt.

"How dare you even kiss me now" Sam says angrily pushing Mckenna off of her again with such a dirty look that Mckenna almost doesn't dare look Sam in the eyes.

"Please Samantha just come with me, please just come with me" Mckenna says with pleading eyes filling with tears, she can practically loose Sam right at this moment if she doesn't do anything. Sam takes one look at Mckenna's broken face, knowing that she was the cause of it made it hurt even more, and just nods her head silently. She can at least give her the chance to explain. Mckenna nods with a small smile letting a tear fall down her cheek at the hopefulness. Sam walks up to her and lets her thumb wipe away the hot tear from Mckenna's cheek.

"I'll go with you and let you explain, but please baby stop crying" The baby part slipping past her lips before she can stop it out of habit. A smile graces Mckenna's lips as she takes Sam's hand at her cheek in hers and wipes her eyes with her other hand and takes Sam with her to a special spot of hers.

* * *

A long time has passed since the game and it has already started to darken outside as Sam and Mckenna exit Mckenna's Audi and Mckenna sees as Sam's skin starts to erupt in visible goose bumps. Mckenna starts taking off her black leather jacket and puts it around Sam as she only has her soccer shirt on while Mckenna both has a tank top, grey hoodie and a leather jacket which she gave to Sam.

"Thanks" Sam says with a small smile

"You're welcome" Mckenna adds grinning back at Sam glad that she could make her happy

"Where are we going?" Sam asks wondering as they go through bushes and dirt paths in the nearing dark

"You'll see, we're almost there" Mckenna says still walking on ahead pushing aside branches for Sam and her. They finally come through an open space. It's the most breath taking view Sam has ever seen. It's a cliff with the view of whole Vancouver, the city breathing and living right in front of them with the cars and houses lights blinking in different shades of yellow making it soothing and warm out here in the cold.

"It's beautiful" Sam breaths out and walks to the edge and sits down pulling the leather jacket around her to warm her up

"It is isn't it?" Mckenna says and sits down next to Sam and watches Sam intrigued by the view

"I always come down here when I need to think or just play some guitar" Mckenna says softly looking out over the city

"I haven't shown this place to anyone, I took you out here for a reason Sam" Mckenna says and turns around her eyes getting a sparkly look from the city illuminating in her eyes. Sam turns around looking at Mckenna waiting for her to continue on

"That girl at school, the one who kissed me" Mckenna stops for a bit and takes Sam's hand in hers looking her straight in the eyes with her eyes radiating such truth and vulnerability

"She owns a fan site Sam, I just met her. I did not kiss her" Mckenna says and adds extra clarity to the last words

"You know I would never ever do something like that to hurt you Sam, she kissed me I pushed her off at once Sam. You know why?" Mckenna asks and Sam shakes her head feeling slightly ashamed that she reacted so brash before

"Because the only girl I want to be kissed by is you!" Mckenna says in an elevated voice making Sam blush and smile a small smile

"Really?" Sam says shyly looking down at the ground from Mckenna's intense stare

"Yeah really" Mckenna says dipping her head down looking into Sam's eyes with a grin and scoots closer to Sam

"I'm sorry for reacting like that Mckenna, I just thought you had a girlfriend you didn't tell me about and just played around with me, why would a girl like you ever like a girl like me you know" Sam says and shrugs her shoulders and starts playing with Mckenna's hand in hers.

"Because a girl like me would be stupid for not liking a girl like you" Mckenna says with loving eyes lifting Sam's head up with fingers under her chin and pushing a tendril of Sam's hair behind Sam's ear the city as their view behind them.

"You know I planned to ask you out today" Mckenna says revealingly still looking into Sam's soulful brown eyes.

"Take you out to the amusement park, eat something, you know" Mckenna says looking away at the city holding Sam's hand.

"I think this is better" her eyes looking over the cities lights.

"But there's one question I wanted to ask you" Mckenna says looking back at Sam

"What?" Sam asks the revelations from Mckenna just making her feel more and more guilty for not trusting Mckenna, why does she always over analyze things.

"I really, really, really like you Sam and I think the feeling is mutual" Mckenna says getting more and more nervous

"And I want to ask you if" Mckenna says and stops getting a slight blush making Sam grin already figuring out what Mckenna is about to say

"If you-"

"Will you be my girlfriend" Mckenna sputters out looking at Sam with shy green eyes making Sam smile at how cute Mckenna looks like right now, so different from the confident girl in school and on the pitch

"Yes but I think I need a little bit more convincing" Sam says with a smirk making Mckenna grin and lean into Sam.

"What about if I kiss you here?" Mckenna asks and kisses Sam on the neck

"Nope" Sam says giggling feeling Mckenna smile against her neck

"What about here?" Mckenna moves up to the back of Sam's ear

"N-o-oh" Sam says feeling a shot of arousal coursing down her spine making her shudder.

"Here then?" Mckenna says whispering in Sam's ear and kissing her at the corner of her mouth teasingly with a grin

"Maybe" Sam says with her own grin and closed eyes waiting for Mckenna to kiss her at the right place. Mckenna hoovers over Sam's lips making Sam open her eyes revealing black orbs looking right into Mckenna's emerald green eyes visibly turning a darker shade just an inch away from Sam's. Mckenna bites her lip, taking an arm around Sam's waist pushing Sam closer and kisses her softly but passionately. Sam kisses Mckenna back with the same soft passion as Mckenna moans lowly making her mouth open up a bit letting Sam slip in her tongue meeting Mckenna's soft warm tongue in a battle of dominance which Sam surprisingly wins as Mckenna almost passes out from her arousal, imagine having your dream girl right there on your lap as she kisses you passionately holding you close to her, how else could you react? Mckenna glides her hands up Sam's thighs and around to her buttocks squeezing a bit evicting a moan from Sam that get swallowed by Mckenna's mouth around hers. Mckenna takes her hands and glides them up Sam's naked stomach under the soccer shirt making Sam jump.

"Your hands are cold!" Sam squeaks making Mckenna chuckle

"I'll make them warm" Mckenna smirks and leans forward for another kiss but Sam backs away earning a confused look on Mckenna's face

"I don't want to go any further Mckenna" Sam says nervously playing with the strings on Mckenna's grey hoodie

"I'm not ready to uhm, you know, do things" Sam says shyly looking at her hands still fiddling with Mckenna's strings

"I want to make out with you, that's fine, but I'm not ready to take the next step yet, it's too soon" Sam says hoping that Mckenna understands and that she isn't one of those girls who get pissed for not putting out and then just leaves you for another girl who does. Mckenna smiles at how shy Sam looks like and says

"You're my girlfriend Sam, I'm supposed to respect and cherish you" Mckenna says and grabs Sam's hand which is playing with her strings making Sam stop and look up at Mckenna who's smiling her eyes full of love and excitement for using the word 'girlfriend' for the first time on Sam.

"I wasn't going to take it any further you know, our first time together shouldn't be at a place like this" Mckenna says continuing

"I'll wait Sam" Mckenna says finishing with a grin giving Sam a peck.

"Even though it'll be tough for me at least, you're so damn fuckable" Mckenna finishes with a low seductive tone making Sam blush furiously

"Mckenna!" Sam says hiding her face in the crook of Mckenna's neck. Mckenna feels Sam's hot cheeks against her neck and grins kissing Sam on the side of her head clearly enjoying making Sam react like this.

"What it's true, you're so fucking hot" Mckenna says with the same tone as before feeling the heat at her neck increase making her chuckle.

"Stop it Mckenna!" Sam says giggling, the giggling like music to Mckenna's ears

"Oh you're making me all hot and bothered" Mckenna says making Sam giggle even more at Mckenna's goofiness. Mckenna chuckles with her patting Sam's thighs

"Come on turn around so we can see a bit of the view" Mckenna says and smiles as Sam obeys and snuggles in to her front with her back pressing against Mckenna. Mckenna puts her arms around Sam's waist and hugs her closer. They stay in the comfortable silence for a while until Sam breaks it with one word

"Girlfriend" Sam breaths out dreamily making Mckenna smile wide her right dimple showing and the side of her eyes wrinkling

"My girlfriend" Mckenna says equally dreamily, her girlfriend, finally she can call Sam her girlfriend and it hasn't felt better than this. She kisses Sam's cheek sweetly with a big smack making Sam laugh. Sam hasn't felt better than this. The only thing worrying her now is the strange notes left in her locker. Mckenna looks once again over the city content with Sam in her embrace

"_Mckenna can you go buys some milk?" Her mother asks Mckenna and places some money on the counter who hasn't spoken a word since her father and Brendan left a few hours ago._

"_Yeah I'll go" Mckenna mutters out grabs the money and starts walking to the door out of the house grabbing her white hoodie putting the hood over her head._

"_Be careful at the crosswalk Mickey! That thing is a death trap!" Her mom yells out as Mckenna closes the door. Mckenna walks down the street in her own thoughts out in the dark hearing the leaves rattle in the crisp fall wind slowly nearing the small peaceful store on the corner of the street. It's not peaceful now though. Cop cars are parked everywhere making the streets blink in red and blue colors and a yellow tape is marking the entrance to the store. People are gathered outside whispering to each other with shocked and some with tearful faces. Mckenna sees the owner Joe's wife with a cop getting comforted and restrained as she hysterically screams and cries out Joe's name making Mckenna go cold and her stomach to drop. Joe and his wife are like the grandparents Mckenna never had. Joe always cheers Mckenna up when she needs it and always gave Mckenna a pink lollipop ever since she was little, he still does, and Marie always helps her with girl problems even if Marie is married to a man. Year 2046 and almost everyone is bisexual, no labels and everything, everyone can date whoever they want, not like in 2013 where it was sinful and people tried to hide it, haha they were really stupid back then! Also special birth control has been developed for when a girl/girl have sex, research saw that sex between them can lead to pregnancy! How cool is that! Something about girls having developed a feminine reproductive organ over the centuries? Mckenna runs off to Marie getting stopped by a cop_

"_You need to wait here, you can't go any further" A Latino looking cop with buzz cut hair and stern looking eyes says to Mckenna. Mckenna glares at him and says_

"_Fine I'll wait" with an impatient voice and crosses her arms. The cop nods his head and walks back to another officer writing on his pad talking to an old woman with blood stained hands and wide eyes. Mckenna takes that time and starts running off to Marie stopping short in her tracks her face going pale at the site and a wave of nausea hits her as she doubles over and vomits. _

_Her brother's, her father's, Joe's and a cop's body lifeless on the ground with bullet wounds, their eyes wide open lifeless._

_The shooting must have been new as the bodies haven't been collected yet and both Mckenna and her mother haven't been notified. Why did they have to be at Joe's, why did she throw the dog tags away, why did she say "I hope you never come back" why? She didn't mean anything of it! Mckenna's eyes well up and tears start to cascade down her cheeks every part of her feeling like it might break in a second from the pain of seeing them like that. She doesn't even care for the officers anymore as she runs to her father's and Brendan's bodies throwing herself over them. She grabs Brendan by his face and looks into his eyes not believing that he's dead_

"_No, no, no!" Mckenna screams as a tear falls down on Brendan's forehead with no reaction making her cry even more. She turns around to her father and takes his bearded face in her hands and cries patting his face for any reaction still not believing they're dead waiting for her father and Brendan to sit up and start teasing her for actually believing their joke and Joe to chide them for teasing Mckenna. Mckenna screams "wake up, wake up!" after them as an officer walks away with a kicking and flailing Mckenna from the bodies her white hoodie covered with fresh red blood._

Mckenna blinks and shakes her head and looks down to her chest feeling something warm there and sees Sam, her girlfriend, snuggled up sound asleep breathing softly and slightly drooling at the top of her tank top where the chest is open making Mckenna chuckle. The vibrating of Mckenna's body makes Sam wake up drowsily. Mckenna melts at the sight; she looks absolutely adorable, what she wouldn't give to wake up to that sight every day. Sam blinks a couple of times and wipes her mouth feeling a bit of saliva at the side of her mouth and looks down to Mckenna's chest seeing her drool there and flushes wiping it away.

"Oh god I drooled all over you!" Sam says mortified dabbing at the drool. She feels warm lips on her forehead and looks up at Mckenna.

"You look absolutely adorable" Mckenna says with that twinkle in her eyes completely reserved for Sam only making Sam blush.

"Yeah sure, drooling all over you and 'I'm adorable'" Sam says unconvinced looking at Mckenna.

"I don't mind baby, really" Mckenna says with a smile

"Or should I call you drooly from now on?" Mckenna says with a thinking pose making Sam pout and push a laughing Mckenna.

"Aw, don't sulk baby, I'm just teasing you" Mckenna says and kisses Sam making Sam grin.

"Well if I get kisses from you every time I sulk I'll just keep doing it" Sam says with a smirk making Mckenna give her small kisses on her lips which Sam giggles at.

"How long did I sleep?" Sam asks as Mckenna gives her one last long kiss on her lips and grabs her iPhone with an Aztec patterned case from her pocket.

"About 15 minutes and its 19.00 now, are you tired?" Mckenna asks concerned, she wasn't a least bit tired.

"I don't know I feel kind of drowsy" Sam says, she does feel kind of funky. Mckenna looks concerned at Sam and puts a hand on Sam's forehead feeling Sam beginning to get warmer, she wasn't like this before.

"I think you might begin to get a cold, how do you feel Sammie" Mckenna says with concerned eyes looking at Sam. Despite starting to feel like crap Sam smiles at Mckenna's protectiveness.

"It feels like I'm getting a fever or something" Sam says huddling herself against Mckenna to get her warmth, why is it so cold?

"You want me to take you home?" Mckenna asks and Sam shakes her head, she doesn't want to leave Mckenna yet.

"I don't want to leave you yet" Sam says whispering to Mckenna making Mckenna's heart soar, even though Sam is feeling worse for the minute she still has the time to think about Mckenna.

"My mom's not home over the weekend, do you want to stay at my place?" Mckenna says and Sam gets a worried expression, Mckenna interrupts her thought process and says

"We don't have to do anything Sam, I just want to take care of you when you're sick, and I'm your girlfriend after all." Mckenna says shyly not wanting to leave Sam when she's sick. Sam nods her head against Mckenna's chest chuckling.

"I'll stay at your place baby, you don't have to get shy like that" Sam says groggily and kisses Mckenna's jaw from her position on Mckenna's chest. The kiss from Sam is really hot making Mckenna reposition them so she carries Sam bride style to the car. Not even a squeak from Sam, she would always let out a yelp when Mckenna did this

"You're burning up princess" Mckenna whispers concerned putting Sam in the front seat with a kiss to her head

"Can you text my parents so they know I'm at your house tonight" Sam says weakly and heavily looks around in her pocket for her iPhone and gives it to Mckenna. Mckenna takes the phone and goes around to her side of the car starts the car and opens the phone grinning at the iPhone's background of her and Sam.

"I've got to get a background like this for my phone" she says Sam already dozing off to the side of the car glass. Mckenna writes to Sam's parents that she'll stay at her place till Sunday and that she'll drive her back then. Mckenna puts the phone back carefully in her leather jacket pocket that Sam's wearing not wanting to wake Sam up and starts driving off to her house giving occasional glances to Sam to see how she's doing.

* * *

**Drama, fluff and official girlfriend status :D**

**Why did Jessie kiss Mckenna and what happend to Joe, Brendan, the officer and Mckenna's father?  
What will happen with the sleepover and poor Sam being sick?**

**Stay tuned :)!**

_Thanks to all the people following, reviewing, favoriting and to FeniFiction for inspiration!_


End file.
